


The Divine Five

by TaeesSmilee



Series: Jikook ABO [1]
Category: GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom Jungkook, Dom/sub, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Sub Jimin, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Violence, Werewolves, beta, jikook - Freeform, mainly bts, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeesSmilee/pseuds/TaeesSmilee
Summary: “Everything was simple until I met you!” He sneered pushing the boy in front of him onto the floor.The Divine 5 Jimin also has known as D5. Made up of 5 very different but very wealthy and extremely attractive boys. The school had a natural order. Stay on their good side and you’d get through school perfectly fine. Mess up and I guarantee you won’t make it past a week. That was Jungkooks one rule. Being the son of the head of the school made it so easy for him to make up this rule. And it was respected until. He showed up.[JIKOOK ABO]





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin 

 

Winchester Academy in Seoul, South Korea. It's a well renowned private school and only the best of the best can get in. The entrance exam is very extensive and difficult. Even if you were to get admitted the costs to attend are unbearable. It's Home to the notorious D5. The Divine 5, the leader also being the son of the founder of the school. Jeon Jungkook. What an asshole he truly is. The Divine 5 run the school literally and figuratively. Their pockets are almost a deep as the ocean. They truly have everything handed to them on a silver platter. As much as I hate them. I rather not get on their bad side. Once you're flagged by them. You might as well withdraw yourself back from the school. It’s like having an invisible target on you're back. Everyone treats you like an outcast and bully you on a completely different level. It’s sickening. If my parents weren’t basically forcing me to accept this scholarship I would never step foot into this school. 

 

My first day was going really slow, I got stared at a lot. Maybe it was because I just looked like I didn’t belong here. I wasn’t completely poor but I did not come from a family with large pockets of endless money. My father being a gambler didn’t help much either but stuff like that didn’t stop me from doing any and everything I could to better myself and help out. That's why I’m here. That’s why I’m willing to deal with this obnoxious school and the spoiled kids. I never understood why they created such a high education school for just the rich and fortunate and the few lucky poor kids who were smart enough to get a scholarship.

I sighed heavily running my fingers through my hair as I heard a bunch of screams and gasping as girls ran past me completely out of their minds. I scrunched up my nose in annoyance already knowing who it was I leaned against the wall shoving my hands in my pockets as I watched them walk through the crowd. I felt sorry for the unfortunate boy who spilled his coffee on that asshole expensive shoes. I watched as his eyes shifted and as his face instantly turned into a scowl as he pushed the boy to the floor almost growling. 

“Watch where you're going?! These shoes aren’t cheap.” He looked down on him as if the boys existence meant nothing. Alphas thinking their on high horse kills me. Once I heard the alpha telling the boy to lick his shoes clean. I instantly moved to step in front of him. 

“He said he was sorry more than once. Why can’t you just accept the apology like a normal guy and leave him alone.” I said my voice laced with anger. I could almost feel the pheromones him and the other four boys were giving off and usually that was enough to make me or any omega for that matter submit but for some reason I didn’t. I stood my ground. 

“A disrespectful mutt you are. Mind your business before you get hurt. Omega.”I ignored him completely helping the tall boy up. Before turning to face him once more after asking if the boy was okay. 

“My name is Park Jimin NOT OMEGA. Please do yourself a favor and make sure to remember that and stay away from me and him.” I grabbed the boys hand pulling him past everyone turning down the hall. Once we were out of the building I let him go turning to face him. “Yah, you okay? I’m sorry if you didn’t want my help but I couldn’t watch that any longer. What’s your name?” He looked up at me with a boxy smile shaking his head brushing off the situation completely. 

“I’m Kim Taehyung and thanks I would have never had the balls to stand up to him like that.. you really have guts. You may have literally started a war with them.” I sighed to myself realizing that he may be right. 

“It’s not about having guts. I actually have a heart and I refused to watch anybody be looked down on like that. Alpha or not. We should be treated like we were on the same level at least in the sense of respect.” I sat down on steps pushing my hair back. I heard him let out a deep laugh adjusting his bag on his shoulder. 

“Thanks again. I hope to catch you around.” I smile at him nodding as I waved watching him walk towards the cafe no doubt going to replace his coffee. Once I sat there in silence it started to hit me that I may have ruined my chances of getting through the next four years drama and trouble free. I groaned burying my face between my legs. For fuck sakes Jimin. 

Jungkook

I let out a low growl as I knocked a table over my blood boiling as I tried to understand why that mutt believes he can speak to me like we were actually on the same level. 

“Wow, someone genuinely put Jeon Jungkook in his place.” Jin said laughing out loudly the other following in suit. 

“This isn’t even remotely funny. He picked the wrong alpha to piss off.” I mumbled mainly to myself turning to face them as I plopped down on the couch in front of them. 

“Jungkook relax. You were literally about to make that taehyung kid lick your fucking shoes in front of half the school. Even I think that was a dick move.” Yoongi said shaking his head in disbelief. “Just face it. You lost this one.” I waved him off pulling out one of the cards from my pocket leaving out the room.

Jimin 

I stared blankly at bright red card planted on my locker as I sighed heavily, continuing to open the locker ignoring all the gasps and stares I was receiving like literally grow up. I took a deep breath slamming my locker closed before snatching the card off turning my heels in the direction of their hang out. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing heavily as I barged into what look like a personal lounge area. Fucking brats. I turned to catch several pairs of eyes on me. I raised an eyebrow turning to face them. Particularly Jungkook. 

“Look brat. If you want to start a problem with me you're gonna have to do better than a weak card. This.”i waved the card in the air chuckling softly. “This doesn’t scare me nor does it bother me. Seriously grow up. Like seriously. Just face the fact that you are an asshole and a terrible alpha.” I took a deep breath dropping the card on the floor before leaving out without a word. I pulled on my bottom lip running towards the school exit. I leaned over placing my hands on my knees breathing slowly. My head was spinning. My inner omega was literally trying to claw its way out. I’ve never been an outspoken omega. I always submitted no matter who it was but for some reason with jungkook I did the complete opposite. I came into alpha territory and blatantly disrespected them and their space. The worst part of it is the irrational part of me feels quite liberated. 

I ducked my head down and adjusted the book bag on my shoulders deciding to just go straight home. I need to recuperate. 

The next two months went excruciatingly slow. Being pushed up against lockers and touched on wasn’t even the highlight of the day. Jungkook belittling me. Going out his way to push me down and embarrass me in anyways possible and it was mentally draining but I never backed down. If anything we’d go back and forth every single time he thought he could put me in my place. But seriously who has this much energy in the world? Like is he not tired of bothering me. I know I’m tired. I sighed leaning my head against the locker closing my eyes tightly taking deep breaths. I felt someone tap my shoulder and thank god I didn’t snap seeing that it was only taehyung I fixed my face giving him a warm smile. Over the last few months me and him have been attached at the hip. He’s adorable with his boxy smile and wide eyes. If he didn’t have such a outspoken attitude and some type of filter on his mouth you’d think he was completely innocent. My my was he the complete opposite. 

“Jimin-ah how are you feeling today? Have you ran into you're husband?” I glared at him rolling my eyes slowly, nudging him. “Oh come on. He is obsessed with you. He’s never spent this long trying to get someone to leave. EVER. Because it never happens they never make it past day TWO. Yet here you are. Day 60”

“Okay one. Even if he did like me. I don’t care he can kiss my ass. Two my mother didn’t raise a wimp. THREE I can’t believe you are counting the days.” I put on a fake hurt expression causing tae to laugh. 

“Relax I have faith in you it’s just entertaining to see how frustrated he looks when he sees you the very next day.” He smiles at me as I nudges his head in the opposite direction. And of course there he was giving me the meanest look his face could muster up. Cute. How ‘intimidating’. I did something I didn't usually do but I felt the urge to do it. I turned into his direction completely and smiled waving at him as I winked his face turned to a face of complete shock making me laugh before grabbing tae’s arm heading out to go get some food.

“What was that?” He looked up at me baffled. 

“I wanted to throw him off. I think me being nice confused him. I think I have an idea.” I smiled as he shook his head at me knowingly. 

The next week was silent. Once I started saying nice stuff or doing nice things he’d back off until he just stopped bothering me altogether. It’s funny. Nobody has uttered a word to me. Thank god he has left me alone. 

“Hey Jimin?” I raised an eyebrow turning around to be met with a tall figure I had to crane my neck to look at the guy. 

“You are?” 

“Oh I’m sorry I’m Yugyeom. Um, Jungkook wants to speak with you. In the lounge.” Oh for fucks sake. I nodded my head slowly following behind him rolling my sleeves up. If he pulls some shit I’m swinging. I stepped in to be met with a room full of eyes. My inner omega began to cower away. I tried to not visibly tremble. The amount of pheromones being released into the air was driving me crazy. The fact this many alphas can coexist will never cease to amaze me at least I wasn’t the only omega in here though. I wanted to say so many smart things but my omega had other plans. That bitch. 

“Yes, how may I help you?” I say gritting my teeth rotating my wrist slowly. He smiled spinning around in his chair to face me. 

“Let’s make a deal.” He said smiling at me. 

“What kind of deal….? And for what reason…?” I sigh heavily, tilting my head to the side. 

“Go out with me. Simple a truce. ” I blinked and I blinked again. I could feel my bottom lip hit the ground as I pinched the bridge of my nose looking around to see if this was some sort of joke. But it wasn’t. He was completely serious and he said in a room full 14 other pack leaders. I know I was never big on old fashioned tradition but I do KNOW. You aren’t supposed to torture the person you want to court? Just when I thought this guy couldn’t be crazier than he already was. 

“You are seriously crazy!”I yelled as he signaled for everybody to leave out for a moment. 

“How am I crazy?” 

“You're kidding right? Like this isn’t another one of your jokes right? How do you know I’m not mated.”

“It’s not a joke and because I can smell when an omega has mated and you my love are not. Plus no bite marks and you haven’t been scented.” I was becoming agitated causing me to let out a growl deep within my chest. My eyes widened because it was challenging and I didn’t want to challenges the guy. Not at all. I may hate him but I know he’d rip me to shreds in wolf form. He let out a low growl backing me into a wall. He slammed his hands on both sides of my head growling even louder the second time. “Challenging me?” He raised an eyebrow his voice becoming creeping my call and low. “I’ve been so nice to you. So PATIENT. You disrespected me not once but multiple times. You disrespected my title as an alpha. You looked down on me as if an OMEGA could ever be more superior than an alpha. Now. Not only do you basically reject me. You challenge me? Do you know what I could do to you?” I wanted to push him away and just run but something kept me planted in my spot looking anywhere but at him. Until he gripped my jaw forcing me to look into his green glowing eyes. “Look at me.”

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to challenge you.. I was just getting aggravated and I— I honestly can’t tell you what came over me.” He chuckled lowly shaking his head in what seem like a bit of disappointment as he stepped back from me. 

“That's all you are gonna apologize for?”

“Yes it is. I don’t regret anything else. You’ve deserved every bit of disrespect you’ve received from me. I won’t apologize and submit to you. I won’t be yours because you're a dick and you can’t see that. You don’t bully someone and then not even ask but offer to be with them. You consider a relationship a deal? Man you are so far gone it’s pitiful.” I watch as he nose started to flare but I was on a roll at this point. “If you could at least act like betas and omegas were just as worthy as you were. Me and you may have crossed paths in different circumstances but we didn’t you had to pick on someone who made one mistake and immediately apologized for it! You spend two whole weeks torturing me because you just can’t accept the fact that you were completely wrong! The only deal I want to make is for you to just leave me alone. Whatever interest or infatuation you have with me drop it. Go back to being the leader of D5 and the future pack leader you are and just forget I exist.” I huffed pushing past him purposely as I stormed out of the room. The nerve!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightttt! Here you guys go. It’s a little shorter. But the next few chapters will be building up to some big events. 
> 
> Like and Comment 
> 
> I’ll be updating twice a day or every other day. Depends. 
> 
> FMOT: @BlveeSidee

Jungkook

I watched as he stormed out I tried to keep the inner alpha in me at bay and actually approach this situation with some type of respect? No .. understanding? Whatever I tried to do it was a waste of my time. That is the last time I listen to those idiots. I watched as Joon walked in and looked at me disapprovingly. 

“Just spit it out. What do you have to say?”

“You are… So different. It’s not even the fact that you won’t acknowledge you're actual attraction to the kid but the fact that you sat here and instead of offering a truce to show him that you aren’t completely dense. You offer to be with him? Isn’t that just plain wrong? You’ve spent months trying to get him out the school. Why would he even consider that?”I stared at him in disbelief ready to plead my case but I was cut off by the other three guys coming in. Yoongi smirked at me clearly amused. Hoseok looked flat out disappointed and as for my Jin he just shook his head. Causing me to just bite my tongue and allow myself to be chewed out by my hyungs. Apart of me felt bad because I didn’t approach it the right way but… how else was I supposed to go about it…?

“I guess I was wrong.” Jin scuffed proceeding to punch me dead in the center of my chest. 

“Yah! You guess? That boy could be traumatized because of you. He didn’t take that hard test to be bullied like that.”

“Why are you all so against this all of a sudden?”

“Jungkook. We have never spent more than a day convincing someone who disrespected us in an obscene way to leave. A week at the most. He just stood up for someone. Yes he was wrong for not standing down. But he’s lasted months. Give it up. Find another target if you must. But let the boy be.” Jin said with so much force. He’s the only Omega in our group and the only omega I ever let talk to me in this manner.

“Jin..”

“Don’t Jin me. Kook if you like him say that. Apologize and make up for it. Don’t turn into an even bigger dick.” I sighed heavily rolling my head around in circles trying to loosen the tension in my neck. My agitation growing every second gritting my teeth before speaking. 

“I DON’T like him. In any way shape or form.I tried to make a truce! I’ve gotten so far without any issues! The last thing I need is a relationship especially someone who can’t even adhere to his own rank and act like it’s completely okay for him to disrespect me.”

“By offering to go out with him…? you expected to get respect like this?”hoseok said as if he was in disbelief. 

“That was what you considered a truce? You're kidding me right?” Namjoon asked right after. “You are really so far gone. I know I joke about it but you're turning into you're father. ” They shook their heads at me before waving goodbye to me. I frowned punching into the table. Fuck! Why is the guy driving me crazy? Everything was so much better before he stepped foot in here! 

Jimin

Once again my days became quiet. No one bothered me. Nobody in D5 even spared me a glance. When me and jungkook did encounter each other we’d just stare at each other or say something slick to each other. Other than that nothing. I always wondered why the older ones were under jungkook anyways. Maybe they just got used to his antics and decided that they wouldn’t let him do it on his own. That must be it. I sighed heavily plopping down on the bleachers burying my face in my hands. I don’t understand why it’s so important for an omega to keep up their shape and I don’t understand why I let tae y’all me into this. I felt like my limbs were two seconds from falling off. 

“You’re tired? Don’t you dance for a living?”

“Yes I DANCE. I don’t run 3 miles like it’s just a normal thing to do with my Tuesday afternoon.”

“ You know it’s only because that huge gala is coming up and everyone will be getting courted. Wehave to attract the best of the best.”

“What if I don’t want to courted?”

“Nonsense! Why are you so against courting or anything that involves the alpha species anyways? The way you talk in general when have these conversations you’d never even glance at an alpha.” He frowned moving behind me to his press fingers into your shoulder to massage them. 

“They just aren’t worth my time anymore. In my eyes they are all the same.”

“Minnie everybody isn’t the same. If you walk around with that mindset you’ll seriously be in trouble. Come on. Just try it. It’s your first gala. If you don’t like it we can leave.” I glanced up him as he gave the biggest boxy smile he could muster up. Cute. I guess I’d just have to endure the next two weeks I didn’t wanna ruin his experience. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.”He squealed moving to drag me back down the bleachers. 

“Come on then we have work to do!”

I groaned dragging my feet into the dorm me and tae decided to move into. He thought it be a good idea since my parents moved further away from the school and I could no longer walk because I’d be walking for hours. Tae was really the only friend I had and the way his personality is it’s like having 6 friends in 1. I jumped into my face first and just laid still not being able to fill my body. I couldn’t get comfortable it was like all the pain hit me at once and I can’t remember how long I laid there before dozing off. 

4:00 am. 

I slept the whole night? Fuck. I climbed out of bed rotating my shoulders as I stepped into the bathroom turning on the shower before using the bathroom. 

5:00 am 

I yawned stretching as I stepped into the kitchen making breakfast humming to myself as I did. 

“You are actually up before the sun? Unbelievable.”I rolled my eyes not even needing to look at him in order to feel the smile on his face. 

“You let me sleep through the entire night.”

“You needed the rest. You literally never get any sleep. So I did your homework for you. You are so welcome by the way.” I looked up at him squinting my eyes as he gave me a small smile. I laughed shaking my head. 

“You know if you were in heat you could have warned me. You're pajama pants are soiled.”I say now full I’m laughing at his face as it fell and he looked before screaming frantically running back towards the bathroom. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP PARK JIMIN!” He yelled slamming the door behind him. 

I watched him down about 4 suppressants until the only people who could smell his heat were the people who were close up on sniffing his skin. 

“I need to shift and run around in my wolf form for a couple hours afterwards. Join me?” My body tensed up as I kneeled to grab my bag off the ground. 

“Shift?” I tilted my head looking dead at him. 

“Yeah… why are you looking at me all weird?”

“No it’s I’ve never actually shifted.”

“What? Why not?” 

“Not allowed. In my family. You're first time shifting is with the one you're destined to be married too. It’s a weird tradition and I never understood it but I never questioned it either.”

“Thought that was something only nobles and true bloods did?” He looked at me suspiciously. Yeah it was true but as far as I know I’m no noble or true blood. 

“Yeah but apparently my family thought it was a great idea.” He shook his head waving me off choosing not to question it for now I’m guessing. 

“Well you don’t have to shift but you're still coming with me.” He smiled as he yanked me out the door.

Jungkook

“Yah! I know you guys didn’t eat my snacks!” Jin yelled angrily grabbing his shoe as he began to swat at the other guys yelling as they laughed. I chuckled shoving my hands into my pockets. 

“How did we go from talking about this gala to this?” Hoseok asked looking at me. He sighed rubbing his temple. After they calmed down they went straight back to business. 

“What is this gala for?” 

“My mother wants me to court someone. You know she’s old fashioned and among the elders and you're parents the rank and noble thing still exist. True bloods and all that other crap.”

“Do you not?” Joon asked. 

“Yeah of course I do but I don’t need a mate. I don’t want a mate. I’ve been fine without one.”

“You are 19 and you’ve never been in a relationship. Don’t you think that’s just a little weird? You’ll sleep with whatever walks but won’t settle down?”

“No I don’t and it’s nothing wrong with getting help for my rut and the last thing I need is two people I rarely see telling me what’s good for me and what’s not. Parents or not.” 

“Just humor them. If you pretend to try they’ll probably step back for awhile.” I nodded my head slowly leaning my head back as I looked up at the ceiling. I sighed weighing out my options silently agreeing with them. 

“Who are you courting yoongi?” He shrugged slowly looking up from his notebook. 

“You know I don’t care about this shit. I’m doing this to please my parents. If I want a mate I’ll do that on my own not because of this stupid event.” He said simply going back to whatever he was doing. I stood up stepping out of the room to get some fresh air. I shoved my hands back in my pocket stepping out onto the field looking around as I could hear screams and squeals from behind me. I rolled my eyes slowly. Pathetic. 

“Hey jungkook.” I raised my eyebrows turning around to face the girl in front of me I sighed heavily as she started to release her pheromones in my direction I began to breathe out my mouth for a moment. Her smell was so sour? It smelled like lemons and it didn’t please me at all if anything it annoyed me further. 

“What?” She frowned slightly as she ran her hands through her long oily hair. Might I add. 

“Have you found a date for the gala?” 

“No and I don’t want one. If this is how you attract alphas. Try a different method.” I turned back around continuing to walk around the large track. I choked on my spit as he came into my eyesight.. Jimin. I watched him dropping into a perfect split beginning to stretch with that boy… I huffed taking a deep breath I was about to tear my eyes away when we made eye contact I saw something twinkle in his eyes and it made me shudder.. I shook my head turning around to go back in the building I continue to take deep breaths rushing back into the lounge plopping down on the couch. I let out a low growl as I felt my pants tighten slightly. I don’t know what’s going on with me. I never react to anybody like that ever. I feel like my rut is coming and I pray this is just a close call. I’m not I’m the mood for this. 

“You okay?” Hoseok asked softly. I nodded not even bothering to look at them I closed my eyes tightly. He patted my back leaving out right after. 

4:00 pm 

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket unlocking my car doors getting in. I laid my head against the steering wheel for awhile. After that weird interaction. My brain has been everywhere. What is he doing to me? I don’t like him but my inner alpha wants him… and not as just some toy. I shook my head choosing to wave off the thoughts as I stuck my key in the ignition. I need a vacation. 

 

Jimin 

“Minnie! Why’d you tell that guy no?” Tae yelled at me pouting. I sat down on the couch tryna catch my breath from the long run we took in the forest. I went extra hard because of the stupid encounter with jungkook I couldn’t get him out of my brain. 

“He smelled. His scent bothered me and if you're going to give me gifts do not scent them. That’s weird and disrespectful. We haven’t gone on a date already and you're already warding other alphas off? I could literally feel his ego.” I rolled my eyes turning the tv on propping my feet on the coffee table. 

“You are impossible.” He mumbles draping his legs over mine as he started on his homework. 

“Tae I said I’d give this a chance but I’m not just going to give anyone the time of day.”

“You are such a prude and you're going to die a virgin with that attitude.” 

“Yah! Take that back!” I swat my hand at him my eyes gone wide. 

“It’s true. Anyways guess who talked to me today?” He smiled wiggling his eyebrows at me. 

“If you say the guy mark I’m hitting you in the head with this remote.”

“No no. He’s a sweetheart but not him. Yoongi.”i spluttered my eyes going even wider. 

“Yoongi. Jungkook’s friend?”

“Yes. The one and only. He was really sweet and quiet. I bumped into him and the library because you know I think god finds it to be the only way I can encounter them. I immediately apologized but he dismissed and told me he doesn’t really care about that stuff. He said it was no big deal and then he asked me what I was reading and we got into this big debate about the book. He’s smart and he’s so cute.”he said pouting. 

“But?”

“But he’s out of my league.. but he asked me who I was going with to the gala and I said nobody has peaked my interest and he smiled a bit before saying goodbye to me. Does that mean something?”

“It may but.. don’t do anything crazy. You know how they are.” 

“Yes I know. But it’s a possibility he’s respectful? I mean Jin is an omega for gods sake.”

“That’s true.. I’m just saying be careful.”

“Don’t worry I’ve got this.”

“I sure hope so.” I sat back on the couch thinking about none other than him. He was driving me crazy but apart of me wondered what kind of person he really is? Or is the leader of D5 the real him…

 

Get out of my head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE AND COMMENT


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook 

It’s been a week and nobody has even come close to becoming my date. The girls threw themselves at me and the guys were really no better. Usually this would amuse me more than it has. Lately I’ve just been irritated. Majorly. Once my parents came home I felt like all the life was drained out of me. All they have done is nitpick at me when they did speak to me otherwise we never even crossed each others paths. I rather it stay that way. I pushed my notebook away from me laying my face on the table letting out a loud irritated growl as I felt someone approaching me. Once I felt hands nearing me I nearly snapped I popped up gripping the person wrist tightly. I looked up to be met with none other than that guy who I almost made lick my shoes clean. I took a deep breath releasing him from grip and pushing his hand away all in one. 

“Can I help you?” I asked slowly rotating my shoulders. 

“I just wanted to give you yoongi’s song book… but clearly I picked the wrong person. If you're gonna radiate such angry pheromones shouldn’t you do thy in the confinements of you're lounge. You scaring all the first year omegas.” He said boldly, slapping the book against my chest. When did he get this bold? Why does he even have his book…?

“Why do you even have this book?”

“Jesus. That’s all you heard? He dropped it in class and i picked it up. I would have given it to him had I been allowed in the lounge. But since that’s a no go. There you go.”

“That’s all I cared to respond to but if you must know. I didn’t walk in here angry. You approaching me irritated me.”

“Uptight as always. I apologized about the shoe incident. Lighten up.” He rolled his eyes at me turning on his heel waving goodbye. Unbelievable. I rolled my eyes grabbing my stuff and heading back to the lounge I tossed the book at yoongi once I entered squinting my eyes at him. 

“You never drop that notebook. If you like the omega go after him.” I say simply. Clearly shocking everybody. Jackson almost coughed up a lung. 

“You're okay with tae all of a sudden. You know since him and Jimin are like best friends basically. That’s a packaged deal. I mean nothing was going to stop me from courting him but YOU gotta deal with his friend ”

“I don’t have to deal with him. If he must come in here I’ll gladly go the other way. Anyways, I need help with picking the venue so can you guys meet me after school?”

“Yeah.” They all said in unison going back to whatever they were doing previously. I glanced out the window my eyes blown wide at what I was seeing I felt my blood run cold before rushing out not caring about the footsteps behind me. 

 

Jimin 

“Let. Me. Go. Taemin.”I huffed trying to pull my arm from his grip as I looked over at a bloody nose tae. He has got to stop risking his well being for me. “What part of I’m not interest don’t you understand?”

“I don’t like to be disrespected nor rejected and you’ve been seeing to do both.” The blood curtailing growl he let out was enough to make almost anyone submit. Keyword almost. I growled back at him digging my nails deep into his arm surpassing skin. He bowled letting my arm go. “That’s it.” And before I knew it he was shifting and for once I was terrified. Completely. I yanked Tae up as best as I could and tried to run away. But no more than two seconds later was he in front of me ready to pounce. Tae released himself my grip shifting into his wolf form. It felt like my heart stop as they growled at each other. I stepped in front of the two trying to defuse the situation as best as I could. But was only pushed to the ground by tae himself before they were at it. I watched in complete horror as they fought. You’d think tae was an alpha by the way he handled himself until taemin bit his side and his leg before sending him flying across the field and into bleachers. I whimpered as I began unconsciously scooting away as he approached me and just when he was about to pounce he was being tackled to the ground and fairly tossed around before surrendering. I watched as he shifted back battered and bruised and I couldn’t help myself but I ran towards him instantly kicking into his already bruised side. I felt someone grab me from behind. I looked up to met with none other than jungkook himself. I jumped moving away from his back body before running into the direction of tae trying to check on him wondering why he wasn’t changing back. I looked at yoongi helplessly and he gave me an apologetic look as him and Namjoon I believe picked him and carried him away. 

“He’ll be in the infirmary. Come check on him later.” I sat down on bleachers dumbfounded as I grabbed my hair in frustration the cries and whimpers being uncontrollable as my body fiercely started shaking. If only could shift! If only I said yes. He’d be okay. Why would even risk his life like that! My vision blurred and before I know it my face was met with the ground and everything went black. 

I winced as my eyes opened slowly a headache coming into full effect. I looked around to see where I was instantly sitting up once the thought of tae surfaced. 

“Relax. You hit your head pretty hard. He’s fine. He’s a little bruised and he won’t be able to shift for awhile. But he’s alive.” I didn’t even bother looking up already knowing who it was. 

“Why are you here…?” He let out a low chuckle it sounded almost like disappointment? That couldn’t be it. 

“I’m still the headmaster's son. Therefore I have to handle this on my own. I would take statements from you two but seeing as regardless an alpha isn’t supposed to shift and attack and omega especially one who doesn’t shift. He’s in trouble. Just thought I would tell you that what he did won’t go unpunished.” I wanted to speak but I was just angry and to shaken up to be rational. 

“You alphas always feel so entitled to everything. You all can’t even take a fucking no!” I let out a defeated whimper burying my face my knees. I heard him sigh I looked up as he just stared at me something changing in his eyes. 

“He’s in the next room and… Jimin, I’m sorry.” Was all he said leaving me clueless. Sorry for what exactly? The shit he put me through? 

I frowned climbing out of the bed once it was completely in the infirmary heading into the room next to mine. I felt the tears in my eyes well up as I saw him wrapped in bandages I ran my hands through his hair as I cried again. 

“I didn’t get beat up for you to still be crying.” He said in an amused tone. 

“Why would you do that?! You aren’t my bodyguard stop trying to step in harm's way for me!”

“You can’t shift and you’ve never even been a fight. So I did what was right Minnie. Relax. I’ve dealt with three angry alphas today. I don’t need an angry omega too.”

“Wait three…?”

“Mhm, yoongi, namjoon and jungkook. No wait four. Including taemin.”

“Jungkook?”

“You're surprised? He saved you from what I heard and he was livid. He was ranting and raving. They had to hold him in here so he wouldn’t break his neck.” I stood there dumbfounded… why would he be so upset …? If anything shouldn’t he be mad? He’s the reason everybody thinks they can treat me this way. Gah! He’s so confusing my goodness!

Jungkook 

I dug my nail through his arm growling in the process. 

“Who sent you?” I asked digging another nail into his arm earning another cry for help but yet no response. I nodded punching him his rib with full force his bone cracking a bit. 

“What we want with him does not concern you.. mind yours Jeon.” And with that everything in me snapped. I grabbed his neck cracking it as I watched his body go limp… oh I’ll find out. That’s for sure.

Jimin

Without tae it’s been so quiet. He’s stuck in bed for a few more days and I’m stuck at this school completely alone. Not to mention everyone had eyes on me. It was becoming uncomfortable. I was heading into the direction of the D5 lounge to give yoongi all tae’s work assignments but I was hoping I wouldn’t be met with this asshole. Again. After he apologized he went right back to being a complete dick to me. 

“Why are you here?” He asked looking up from his laptop placing it on the desk in front of him before rising from his seat. 

“That’s none of your business. I didn’t come here for you. I came here for yoongi jackass.”

“You know… I’ve been letting you disrespect me a little bit too long.” His eyes began to glow a bright gold and it was really beautiful… I had to admit that. It made my body shudder being under his gaze and it bothered me so I looked down. 

“I — I don’t care. I’m tired of you and your mood swings.” I said looked back into his eyes almost as if I was challenging which would be foolish because he is in fact a true blood and a son of long line of nobles. Which makes him one of the strongest alphas out there. “You say sorry to me for god knows what! And then you act like you didn’t and go right back to treating me like shit!”

“Oh don’t give me that shit! All you had to do was keep your mouth closed! You disrupted the natural order of things and you just think it’s okay!”

“The natural order? Are you serious? Can you really me this dense? SERIOUSLY?” I scoffed my blood beginning to boil. 

“You came into my life and turned everything upside down. Shit that never happened is now happening all at once.” I kept my mouth closed scrunching up my nose. What could have possibly caused? I gave him no response and I assumed that just made him angrier seeing as he punched the desk harshly. Stepping from behind it. I instinctively backed up. He wouldn’t attack me would he?

“Everything was simple I met you!” He yelled in my face pushing me down to the ground hovering over me. “Get. out. NOW!” I picked myself off the ground running out as fast as I could rushing straight past a confused Hoseok and Yoongi. 

Jungkook 

My breathing was heavy and I tried to control my inner alpha and calm it back down but it was useless. My mind was to far gone. 

“What did you do?” Hoseok asked angrily. He dropped his bag on the floor getting into my face had I been calmer. I would have been shocked. That he actually was angry. But now I didn’t care. 

“Seok…” yoongi said sighing heavily. 

“No. This is ridiculous. I don’t know what is going on in that big empty fucking head of yours! But that kid has been through enough trauma because of you! Leave him alone”

“What goes on between me and him isn’t your business. And shouldn’t you be in my side?”

“Oh cut the bullshit. We have been tolerating you're childish behavior and babysitting you for too long! All you care about is having power over others. You're so ignorant you can’t even realize that! You won’t be satisfied until you're alone because everyone left. You are driving everyone away!” He yelled pushing me back harshly. I stumbled stunned before tackling him to the ground. We must have fought for what felt like forever before I was being yanked off of him but none other that joon himself. They put us in headlocks to keep us still as best as they could. 

“If you want to leave than leave! No one is keeping you here! Bye! Good riddance.”

“Fuck you jeon.”he growled snatching away from yoongi before grabbing his back and storming out. Yoongi said nothing and followed behind him. Join released me and pushed me to the floor all in one. 

“You are an asshole and I hope you see how wrong you really are.” He sighed heavily heading back to his desk. Pretty much ignoring me from that point on. Fuck this. I grabbed my stuff and left out the school completely I need to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment! Feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> FMOT: BlveeSidee 
> 
> Things are getting serious. I wonder who jungkook was talking to and who he was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook 

I pushed the front door open throwing my book bag on the floor rubbing my temples as my ears twitched slightly. I grew agitated and the intense volume of voices in the house dragging my feet into the living room to be met with some of the elders and my parents and my siblings. I gave them a half assed bow before turning on my heels to head into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle out the fridge. I sighed feeling the presence of someone behind me. 

 

“What?” I say softly having no energy to be angry or agitated. 

“You smell like you're upset. Do you want to talk about it?” I turned to face my sister leaving against the counter. 

“Does it really matter how I feel? I don’t think it does. So there’s no point in talking about it.” She frowned deeply moving towards me slowly. 

“Kookie… now you know that’s not true.”

“I’m throwing a ball… because my parents want me to mate. I’m being forced to take over the family business and take control of the pact once I’m married. My fitness are turning their back on me? Instead of taking my side. I’m being pushed to do things I’ve never even been ready for.” I take a deep breath looking at her in her eyes moving away from her reach. “I’m Fine. If I’m not fine now I will be. Thanks but I rather not indulge you in my struggles.” I chuckled softly opting to take the other stairs up to my room not in the mood to be bothered. Once I made it to my room I slid down to floor covering my face with my hands. I tried to control my erratic breathing as grew more and more frustrated. It’s not fair how one person can come into my life and ruin everything I fought so hard to control. I was perfectly fine having people fear me at least then I didn’t have to worry about getting attached to anyone. I didn’t have to worry about feeling the need to protect. The urge to want something more. I’m supposed to hate him but I can’t. It’s confusing. I tugged and pulled at my hair counting up to 10 and back down repeatedly. Until I eventually fell asleep. 

I grunted stretching out on the floor taking a moment to recuperate before glancing at the time on my phone.. 7:00 already. I sighed deciding to call Jin back before the poor man had a heart attack. It didn’t take more than 4 rings before he answered seemingly out of breath. 

“Where are you?” He asked straight away. 

“Hello to you too. I’m at home where else would I be?”

“I thought something happened to you. I can’t believe you slept through all those calls.”

“I was tired. What’s going on? Why are you even calling me this much?”

“I wanted to check on you. I thought you were the one who attacked hobi.. but I guess not.”

“Why would I — wait did you just say Hobi was attacked?”

“Yeah and even for a hybrid alpha… it’s gonna be awhile before he recovers… it was bad he was literally left for dead.” Without another word I was already out the house on the car. 

“Where are y’all?” 

“Mountain Peak Hospital.” And with that I hung up speeding off. Somebody’s gonna pay for this. 

Jimin

Sometimes I think my luck isn’t as bad as others but then by the grace of god he proves me wrong every single time. Sometimes I truly believe he won’t put me in a terrible situation but right now I couldn’t be more terrified. Regretting coming to the hospital I’m the first place but I didn’t want to go back home with scratches on my back drenched in someone else’s blood. I was just trying to help. I thought I was helping. I stayed with him for as long as I could until I heard his friends calling from him causing me to run off. 

‘I heard the sounds of a loud howl and out of pure instincts I followed the noise only to be met with two wolves going for blood. Up until I saw the larger wolf take a deep bite into the others back I hadn’t interfered. The loud cry caused me to act next thing I know I was tackling the larger wolf fighting with him only reason I made out alive was because I dug my nails into one of his wounds causing him to retreat and run away.’

Albeit that wasn’t my best idea and had I not thought quickly I’d be dead. But I didn’t realize how messed up the guy was until I heard him howling as they pushed me to the back. My body was trembling and it didn’t help that I felt like his friends would think it was my fault and blame me for it. especially since they were jungkook’s friends so I was going through great lengths to make sure I was as far away from him as possible. 

But in hindsight I really do believe I am the worst wolf known to man because I completely forgot I smelled of him and the alpha who attacked him. So now here I am looking like a deer caught in headlights being stared down. 

“You.” was the first thing that came out of anyone’s mouth before Jin tried to pounce on me. I jumped moving backwards the wounds in my back starting to burn as they healed. I threw my hands up in surrender. 

“It wasn’t me I swear. I was helping him not harming him. I jumped in when the other wolf dug his teeth into him and fought him as best as I could.”

“In human form?” Yoongi asked in utter shock as he pushed Jin and Joon out of the room to deal with the elders shutting it behind him. “Are you really this crazy?”

“I don’t shift. I don’t know how to shift. I’m entirely too small to administer that type of wound to any wolf let alone an alpha.”

“You don’t shift? How could you not? Last time I checked you weren't a noble or a true blood.”

“I’m not… my family just always went by this rule. I mean other than my immediate family I wouldn’t really know. I don’t know any other family.” He watched me with careful eyes before speaking again. 

“What’s your dads name?” 

“Park Jin Young.” In a matter of seconds his face dropped and if He wasn’t already so pale I’d assumed he’d lost all the color from his skin. Next thing I know he was rushing out of the room without so much as a goodbye. 

I sighed heavily pulling my knees up on the table crossing them as the doctor came back with a tear stricken Taehyung not to far behind him. I smiled softly reaching out for him embracing him into a tight hug disregarding the pain in my back. 

“Stop crying Taeeeee. You're making me feel bad.” I whine as I pull away from him. 

“You should! Why would you attack any wolf in human form!”

“I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t want to leave him to die.”he sighed silently agreeing with me pulling me into another tight gripped hug. 

“I need you alive so our pups can grow up together.”

“You're are looking wayyyyy to far into the future.” I scrunched up my nose staring at him. He waves me off. 

“What happened to yoongi I thought he was with you.”

“He was until I told him my dad’s name then he got all weird and quite literally ran off.”

“Oh well, maybe he knows him?” I shrugged. Even though that seemed unlikely my dad wasn’t a fan of dealing with alphas. He felt like aside from the few he’s accustomed too. The other alphas are untrustworthy. He’s pretty old fashioned for a guy in his late thirties in my opinion. He rarely even stepped out of the house if he didn’t had to. Which is why I never expected to see him walk through the door as the doctor finally went back to tending to my wombs. I glanced at Tae as he visibly shrunk stepping back. The aroma my dad was giving off. 

“Father.” I say tilting my head at him. 

“What happened?” He was clearly trying to keep himself calm. 

“I tried to help and alpha. That’s it. I’m fine. You didn’t need to come here.”

“You really expect me not check on my kid.”

“No honestly expected you to be gambling right about now.” He took in a sharp breath glancing at Taehyung as to signal for him to leave. “No he’s fine where he is. What do you want?”

“We need to talk and now seems like more of time than ever and I’d prefer to do that privately.” 

“This is private. As private as it can get in a hospital. So can you just spit it out.”

“Did you see the color of the wolfs eyes? Did they look into your eyes” 

“Yeah… they were red. Why?” 

“You challenged a high tier wolf. A true blood from what it sounds like. You aren’t safe here at this point. You’ve literally just created an enemy and you are acting as if it’s nothing! You don’t know why they were fighting and you just willingly risked your life? I know I raised someone smarter than this.”

“The boy could have died. Why would I turn away from that? I have heart.”

“But apparently not a brain I see. Jimin. You’ve never shifted a day in your life. So what are you gonna do when you have a wolf chasing you down.” 

“I’m not putting my life on hold because once again an alpha can’t control their hot temper. I’ll be fine.” I balled my fist up growing angrier every second as I stared at my father. But he kept insisting that I left the school for awhile I was going to open my mouth protest but was once again interrupted. 

“Jin Young?” A short older lady spoke and my dads facial features seem to soften instantly I raised my eyebrows in confusion. 

“Mother.” I audibly gasped looking between the two. I thought she was dead… 

“We need to talk.” She said softly beckoning for us al to step out the room. I felt something coming… and I’m scared to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FMOT: BlveeSidee 
> 
> Adding another chapter at this. Like, Bookmark and comment. I’m open to suggestions. I hope you guys enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FMOT:blveesidee  
> 

Jimin

When I was younger I was told that my grandparents were deceased. I should be happy that they aren’t but as the seconds past I think them being “dead” was better.

“By the way he’s looking at me I can tell you haven’t told him anything. Had I known you’d never own and tell him who he really was. We would have looked for you harder. You're avoiding the inevitable like you’ve done you're entire lie and you don’t even seem to care.”I scrunched up my nose clearly confused. My dad kept looking at me and the longer she spoke the more sullen he looked.

“He’s not ready.” was all he said. I watched as his parents grew even more frustrated.

“I expected to be dealing with a delusional omega but instead I meet my grandson and one of the worst situations. He’s a special breed. One of a kind. The first of his kind in decades and he knows nothing. Not even that the boy he’s destined to be with is gonna trigger his transformation and you willingly allowed him to be in the same atmosphere as him with no clue.”

 

“What do you mean one of kind and destined to be with who?”i said finally disregarding all the looks i was receiving for speaking out of turn.

“A Forrest Runner they have bright Icy blue eyes. Silver fur that shimmers in the sunlight and even the moon light. The strongest breed of omegas to be created. Almost as strong as an alpha. You were in your generation to take the trait. It's been years since another has graced this earth. The price on you're head is very high. Alphas all over would kill to have you on there arm. Almost like you're a trophy. But when you were born your soulmate was already chosen. You're parents have known since they visited a witch to find out who it would be. Before they decided to take off.” I turned to face my father as I gripped tae’s hanf tightly taking shallow breaths.

 

“Who is my ‘soulmate’?” She smiled softly obviously opting not to tell me. I shook my head standing up before bowing as politely as I could leaving out without spearing another word. 

 

2 weeks later…. 

It’s been 2 weeks since i spoke with my parents or Tae for that matter. I’ve been staying at my families cabin. I feel bad for leaving tae hanging but I was so angry and no matter what I did to distract myself. I just got madder. Apart of me wanting to know who my soulmate was but would that ruin the first feeling of meeting them? Or have I already met them? If so then are we friends? Did we start of on the bad foot? The urge of wanting to know was killing me almost as much as find out how different I really was. I know I felt like I was different but never like this. I’m scared of how I’ll be when I actually transform for the first time. I’m scared of who I’m gonna be forced to spend the rest of my life with. I’m honestly so scared… 

 

“Slow down! You're parents will kill me if you get hurt!” I jumped slightly the loud voice startling me. I slid off the couch moving towards the window to peek out the small smile on my face growing wider as I watch the small pups play wrestling in the dirt. It was endearing. I couldn’t wait to have my own pups. I stepped outside closing the door behind me folding my arms.

“Jimin?” I jumped turning around to see Namjoon and Jackson looking at me.

“Oh, Hey what are you guys doing here?”

“Babysitting while they set up for the gala tonight. Where have you been? Haven’t seen you since the situation with hobi…” Joon said softly giving me the biggest eye smile. Cute

“I needed to get away for awhile that’s all… How is he?”

“He’s getting better. Healing pretty quick actually.” I nod my head slowly as I turned back to watch jackson throwing the pups their clothes. “Are you gonna come to the gala tonight?A lot of important people are going to be there. It's a good way to make connections.”

“Maybe I will check it out.” I gave him a slight smile stepping back into the cabin.

“See you at 8!”

8:00 PM

I stared in the mirror watching my eyes glow. Usually I’d hide it but today i felt like showing them off. I slid my gold cufflinks on before smoothing out my loose white button up adjusting the sheer beneath it before slipping my jacket on heading out. 

I bowed to the elders that I walked past as I entered I started to see more of my classmates but I couldn’t help but feel eyes on me. Maybe more people knew about me then I thought. I was heading towards the drinks when I felt a tight grip around me causing me to screech. For god sakes.

“Tae for the love all the is beautiful and great! Don’t do that!” I say swatting at his arm causing him to pout.

“I missed you.”He said pouting more.

“I missed you too.”I giggled pulling him to a tight hug rocking us back and forth.

“I have so much to tell you.”He pulled over to a table. I sat down raising my eyebrows at him. “Once you left the hospital things got weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Jungkook starting like more of an ass than usual. He came into school covered in someone's blood half the time. Or battered. His anger has skyrocketed and I don’t want to believe it’s because of you but it might be. A group of high tier wolves came onto school property and it was bad… They locked us in the school while all the older Alphas and Omegas headed outside. He was looking for you and he seem so determined… I mean I know you being who you are that it would bring unwanted visitors but security at school has heightened. Word really does travel fast. The fact that you're here is really amazing.”

“That’s why people keep eyeing me.”

“Yeah that and it's hard not to look at you're glowing blue eyes.” I sighed blinking a few times before returning to my natural eye color. 

“Maybe it was a bad idea coming here.”I sighed heavily tugging on my cuffs.

“No I’m glad you're here and alive and okay. Nobody can hurt you here but.. Maybe I should tell you what the elders said before yoongi or one of the others tell you.” He let out a long dramatic sigh causing me to instantly roll my eyes. “You're grandparents says that it’s time you transform which means soon and that a few wolves have to watch over you. So like bodyguards. Basically. Lucky for you I volunteered along with BamBam and Yugyeom and Jackson.”

“You're kidding….? I don’t need babysitters.”

“Until you transform and mate this is literally the most vulnerable time for you. Even when you do will still be by your side but not as HEAVY.” I was opening my mouth to protest but was interrupted by the loud voice booming through the speakers.

 

“Welcome everyone. I’m Jeon Seo Hyeon. I hope everyone is making connections tonight before allow you all to go back to enjoying yourself I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that decided to attend tonight. Including are old friends the Park’s” I cringed catching a glimpse of my parents and my sibling before looking the other way. After about 5 more minutes she was done with her thank you speech and everybody went back to whatever they were doing. I rolled my eyes slowly as jungkook and his friends approached our table. I began to stand up but was snatched back down by tae. I’m seriously considering getting a new best friend at this very moment. I sighed heavily watching Jae Hyuk clutching to him letting out a low chuckle. No self respect. I see. I scrunched up my nose his cologne hitting me like a ton of bricks instantly. I took a deep breath turning to face the other way.

“Long time no see Mochi.” my head snapped in the direction of the voice glaring.

“I told you not to call me that shit Seokjin-ssi.” He just laughed at me moving to hugging me tightly. Once he released me we fell into a deep conversation. I almost completely forgot about the others at the table until HE spoke to me. I huffed turning slightly to face him raising my eyebrows as he snuggled into his lap I guess trying to affect me and it only made me want to gag.

“I don’t see the hype about you.” he said plainly. I turned all the way around to face them titling my head slightly. The table fell completely silent.

“The hype?” I asked.

“Why so many people want YOU. There’s nothing exciting about you. Are you good with your mouth or something? Maybe you just submit easily.” He said with an amused tone and it only pissed me off more. I let out a low growl my claws began to seep out as my eyes changed color. If he transformed things would get bad.

“I will claw your throat out. I’m not like you I’m not willing to submit to any and every alpha who throws dick at me.” I said through gritted teeth. His eyes widen slightly as he looked at jungkook. I don’t even think he blinked. Once he realized he wasn’t going to react he growled at me Tae tried to hold me back but it wasn’t working I snatched away from him standing up from my seat leaning over. Locking eyes with her. 

“Sluts get offended with the truth.” and in instant I swung my hand to dig my nails in his throat but before i reached his neck Jungkook head grabbed my wrist tightly. I looked around and the only people noticing this situation were those at the table with us. I locked eyes with him and we just stared at each other for a moment before he spoke.

“Stand. Down.” He said lowly and just like that the omega in me retreated and submitted to him. My nails retracted and my eyes went back to their normal color. What the fuck was that? I’ve never listened to his “orders” before. I huffed snatching my hand away from him before excusing myself from the table stepping outside to get some air. I’ve never let anyone but him get to me like that and even then I have never tried to attack him not like that… I flinched hearing something moving behind me. I turned around to see what it was but nothing was there. I turned back around to head back but was met with an unfamiliar face.

“Tell your mate I said hello.”Before i could scream he had his hand over mouth injecting whatever was in the syringe into my throat. In a matter of seconds everything went completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding a few of the other boys point of views in later chapters. What do you guys think?
> 
> update: to everyone that is confused from this chapter I promise things will make sense soon. I tried to introduce jimin's breed of wolf as much as I could. In a future chapter. I'll explain it a little bit more.
> 
> should i add other characters point of views?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Jungkook 

Earlier that day …..

“Jungkook, Who are you taking again?”Joonie asked. I placed my phone down staring at him for a second before shaking my head and going back to what I was originally doing. 

“Jae Hyuk” I said plainly. I mean yeah he was cute but other than that he was just like everybody else. Quick to submit to me. Quick to bend over for me. It was boring. I like a challenge and he’s anything but that. 

“The guy who has been chasing you since we were first years?”

“The one and only.”I shrugged slowly propping my feet up on the desk. “I didn’t want to ask any of the girls and he’s the only omega that’s predictable like I know what to expect with him he’s a cool guy. He’s just so annoying and clingy.”I whine throwing a mini tantrum. 

“He’s just mad he couldn’t ask jimin. The love of his life.” Yoongi said smugly pulling Taehyung closer to him. 

“Ya! I don’t love him. Nor do I like him.”

“Please you’ve been more worried about him as much as tae if not MORE than tae.”

“It’s not that. I just don’t get why he just up and left. He has people that want him dead and you mean to tell me instead of going somewhere safe. He disappears?”

“Omegas have a fight or flight instinct. He fled. That’s nothing new.”

“That’s being a coward and being irrational.”

“Shut up! Don’t speak about jimin like that ever. He’s anything but a coward and you should know that being as though he’s never backed down from you. If you like him so much act like it. Don’t speak ill of him especially when he’s not in the room! The only coward here is YOU.”Taehyung yelled stepping in my personal face locking eyes with me. Almost as if he was challenging me. I let out a low growl standing up from my seat keeping my eyes locked with his before I felt yoongi snatch me back stepping in front of him. 

“Control him.” Was all I said before slamming my fist down on the desk. I closed my eyes trying to keep my eyes closed to calm down before opening them again once I was calm. Yoongi let out a low growl towards me before pulling Taehyung out of the room completely. 

“At some point. Being a dick has got to be extremely tiring. Does it ever get old to you?”Joon said calmly shaking his head. “Just admit that you like the kid. It’s fine. Enemies can become lovers. Me and Jin would know. Well, maybe not as bad you two. I mean just don’t understand why you don’t like him? Or have to be so cruel to him. Yeah he changed the dynamic of what we were used to but did you really expect things to always stay the same? The whole fear me thing was going to get played out eventually.”

“I know that.”

“Then let it go. You're alpha is clearly interested because every time you hear his name you're entire demeanor changes. You're words say one thing but your actions say another. Just don’t do anything else stupid Kook.”

“I won’t.”i say simply waving him just wanting to end the entire conversation at that point. Ready for this day to be over. 

After school they dragged me all around the city from the tailor shop to a hair salon with them which I regretted. They spent the better part of an hour trying to convince to dye my hair like they did but the most they could get me to agree with is getting my hair styled. Other than that. I refused. Unlike me Joon dyed his hair Purple, Yoongi Mint green, Hobi Blonde, and Tae Silver. They looked they belonged in a special box of crayons. All my mind could think about the entire day was once again “jimin, jimin, jimin” I was growing so aggravated. It wouldn’t stop everything made me think of jimin and I barely knew anything good about him except that he’s a special breed and that he needs to be taught a lesson because of that disrespectful mouth of his. I grunted at the thought shifting and adjusted my pants. Okay Kook.. let’s think about something else.i sighed heavily failing. I turned my attention towards Tae and just watched him. 

“Just ask.”He said not even looking up from his phone. 

“What’s he like?” I asked finally giving in. He raised his eyebrow looking up at me slightly.

“Jimin?” I nodded giving him my full attention. “He’s a bundle of joy. Most days. Even when he’s sad or seconds away from breaking his smile never falters… I’ve never actually seen him cry. He’s a really smart guy whether he admits it or not. He dances and his voice.. is really something else. It’s ethereal. He brings the best out of anyone he meets. You should see his smile. His eyes smile right along with it. He deserves so much and I wish he saw that. But he doesn’t and I think that hurts me the most. He’s my best friend and he doesn’t even see his own self worth. Finding out what he truly was probably pushed him over the edge.. he never wants to believe that he’s important or special and I’ve said that every single since I’ve met him.”he chuckled softly, looking back down at his phone. “He doesn’t hate you and I think that he hates that he doesn’t. He hates that some part of him wants to know the real you. He won’t admit to that either though. Even though I know you're a better person than you prove to be. I can’t say I trust you.” I sighed softly, sitting back in my seat frowning softly to myself. “When he comes back… if you can’t teach yourself to say something nice. Just don’t even speak to him. Please.”He looked at me before turning his attention back to his phone calling silent. I regret even asking. All I felt was guilt but I couldn’t bring myself to apologize. What would a few words of sorrow fix? 

8:00 pm

I ran fingers through my hair wrapping an arm around my date as we walk through the large crowd. I don’t know how I was talked into sitting at a table with Tae and Jimin but I’m starting to rethink everything up to this very moment. I sighed heavily as Hyuk wrapped his arms around me causing me to roll my eyes instantly. As we sat down at the table. I watched as he insulted Jimin and before I could reprimand him. It was like jimin snapped. The smile never faltering from his face and I couldn’t lie and say that wasn’t quite terrifying to see. 

“Sluts get offended with the truth.” after that everything had officially escalated to fast. Thank god for my quick reflexes.

“Stand.Down.” I said through gritted teeth. My alpha taking over. I saw the flash of blue in his eyes before his omega obeyed and he snatched away from me storming out. I frowned apart of me wanted to go after him but Tae stopped before I could make any moves towards him. After what felt like hours and still no sign of jimin I decided to leave out with Tae And Yoongi to go check for him. 

We circled the entire building inside and out twice and still nothing. I sighed heavily convinced he had just went home or wherever he's been hiding out. Until Taehyung gasped. I turned my head towards him and it looked like he saw a ghost the way he paled. I moved towards him as he visibly shook. I looked at the phone in his hand and frowned. It was cracked badly.

“It's his phone..” He whispered. I watched as yoongi tried comforting him and calming him down but that obviously wasn’t working. I tried to keep a leveled head as I sighed heavily maybe he just went home and dropped his phone since he was so angry. I pulled out my phone texting the rest of the guys before loosening my cufflinks and rolling my sleeves up after pulling my jacket off. Apart of me didn’t want to do anything but I felt like I had too.

“Kook!” Joon yelled running towards us the others right on his tail. “Are you guys sure something happened?” 

“I’m really hoping he just dropped his phone and went home.”I mumbled lowly. “But when is anything ever that simple?”

“Me and Hoseok will go check the cabin jackson and me caught him staying in earlier.” I raised my eyebrows at them but he gave me a look as to say he will tell me later before they ran off. 

“Taehyung go home with Jin and just relax for now. We will call you if anything crazy did happen.” Jin grabbed as soon as he saw that the boy was ready to argue me down. I bit down on my lip turning to face yoongi. He gave me a nod before dragging me towards the car.

 

We have looked everywhere we could think of and still nothing. We thought there was hope when Joon called but it wasn’t anything hopeful about that conversation.

 

“Jungkook… This placed has been completely trashed I mean whatever they were looking for they were determined to find out something. I think somebody actually took him. I have no clue where to even start looking. Besides the alpha he challenged. Jimin could literally be anywhere.” I let out a low growl. “Okay, right… I’ll head over to the house when I find something..” He said quickly hanging before I could yell at him. I took a deep breath. Someone is going to die for this.

 

Jimin

I groaned wincing when I felt some grip my hair pulling my head straight up. I opened my eyes to met with a bright pair of red eyes. A vampire. Cute.

“You are so pretty… I can’t believe you're a wolf.” He pouts letting my head go to step back. He looked so excited. “I see why you're worth so much.” I scrunched up my nose.

“Taeyong back away from him please.” Another voice surfaced it was more deep and it sent chills up my spine being that I couldn’t see him but I knew he was behind me. I felt my head being yanked back and a gold dagger being pressed against my neck. “Pretty blue eyes.” He muttered as he hovered over my face smiling. “You know you must pretty valuable if a Alpha was willing to ask a Vampire for help. I wonder what he wants with you.”

“Please.. Please let me go.” He chuckled as he nipped my neck with the blade causing me to let out whimpers and pull against the restraints. He let me go beckoning for Taeyong? To come forward.

“Hurt him but don’t kill him” Before i could bleed I felt a foot kick me harshly in the chest knocking the wind out of me instantly causing me to fall back in the chair hitting my head against the floor knocking me unconscious for a minute until i felt my hair being pulled to be met with those same menacing eyes. 

“Come on did you really think it be that simple?” He asked before kicking me in my ribs a few times keeping my head against the concrete. “Come on. All you have to do is transform…” I let out a low growl pulling on my restraints once more but more urgently before spitting in his face he gasped before slapping me making sure to scratch me across my cheek. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared intently at my face. “You heal quicker than us… What are you?”He asked mumbling more to himself as he yanked the chair back into a sitting position turning to leave. “Don’t worry i’ll be back with some friends.” He let low laugh before shutting the door. I took a deep breath before I began pulling on the ropes as they slowly but surely started to tear. Come on.. I almost cheered in triumph as the rope snapped. I looked around the room spotting a vent. Not to far above me. I stopped to hear if anyone was coming my way before gathering enough energy to pull the gate off the vent and place it down before pulling myself in and crawling through the vent as quietly as possible. I stopped when I heard loud yelling.

“He’s gone!? Where did he go?!” I looked around the vent for any other directions but I had no Idea how big the place was and from what I can see there right in front of the front door. God I never believed I’d actually have to use these fighting lessons. I kicked the gate down before jumping down landing on my feet. I stood up dusting myself off. I turned to face them smiling softly before beckoning them to come towards me.

“Oh now this will be fun.” Taeyong said before charging towards me in a rush. It felt like every hit I received gave me this rush of adrenaline as I dodged him and the others attacks. I gripped him by his neck slamming him into the floor squeezing his neck as it almost snapped in my hands i felt a harsh kick to the leg causing me to fall on the floor I groaned trying to stand up but a foot pressed me down against the floor. I looked up my eyes widening.

“Taemin…?”

“Jimin..”He chuckled lowly before kicking me in the face knocking me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hangerrrrr. Sorry I haven't been updating school has been in my way but I am back!


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin   
I grunted as his fist collided with my ribs again.. I tried to breathe as best I could but it felt like my ribs were officially caving in… there was no way I could heal faster if he just kept hitting me in the same spots repeatedly. 

“W-what do you want from me?” 

“At first nothing. Now that I know who you are? There’s a few things you could give me. But holding you hostage gives me all the leverage I need.”

“What the fuck are you even talking about?”i spat, spitting out blood.

“Jimin, you really don’t know what you are and what you're capable of do you?” He shook his head in disbelief. 

“Okay, I’m a rare breed. So what? What’s so exciting about that?” I muttered twisting my wrists around in the ropes trying my best to loosen them. 

“If you knew how strong you really are. You wouldn’t even be in this situation right now. An omega with accelerated healing. A quick learner. Smarter than most. The perfect soldier I’d say. If the government finds out about you. You’ll be in for way worse. So many people are after you. Especially since you're mate is hated by every alpha that’s close to his level. The elders are intimidated by him. To think you two are supposed to take over the council one day on our behalf? Pathetic but interesting… If I used you as leverage I could start a war. A war rogue wolves have been waiting for. ” I looked at him wide eyed and confused. I wanted to ask so many questions but I was afraid to know the answer. 

“What? All of this is bullshit. Start a war for WHAT?

“Whether you’ve ever actually invested yourself in you're culture and took the time to learn isn’t my business but there’s an order to shit. You're almost as strong as an alpha. You're blood is deadly to vampires and well any non werewolf for that matter.. That's the only reason these guys haven’t took a bite out of you. You're mate will have my head if you die. That’s for sure. But The elders NEED more of you. They NEED you to have more kids. Imagine having alphas and omegas of your caliber. They’d be untouchable with you all on their side. We are SICK of all these rules. Sick of being told of where we can stay. Where we can hunt. Their killing off our kids. Anybody who doesn’t want to fall in line dies.”

“I don’t have a fucking mate and I don’t have shit to do with the elders. If you want to start a war go ahead! You’ll lose.” I say letting out the loudest growl I could muster up. He gave me a soft smile before backhanding me. I rotated my jaw slowly. 

“You do have a mate. Jungkook didn’t fall into your lap for no reason. He isn’t harassing you for nothing. Unfortunately he’s just as dumb as you. But,Oh we will start one regardless but think about everybody that’s in that pack… all of your family is apart of it whether you claim it or not.. you don’t understand what’s really going on and that’s fine. The more lost you are the easier it will be. Maybe I’ll just kill you and Break one of the biggest rules. ” He let a low laugh out slamming the door shut and locking behind him. At times like this I honestly wonder why god would give me this life. I don’t know what’s worse realizing how valuable I truly and how this just makes my life ten times worse or the fact that the gods paired me with Jeon Jungkook of all the overly masculine, brain smaller than their ego alphas out there. THAT'S the one I’m destined to be with. This has got to be some sick and cruel joke because right now I don’t know whether I should be crying or screaming. Maybe I’ll just do both. Yeah that sounds perfect. I bit down on my lip taking a few breaths. I never noticed how quick I could heal when I focused on it...well then again I’ve never needed to heal aside from my clumsy childhood and well every other day of my life. I sighed heavily tugging on the ropes seeing if I could pull them apart but it was really useless. I closed my eyes leaning my head against the wall. Just Fuck it. When he finally came back I tried to listen to ask much information as I could before I felt myself sinking. At the moment everything seemed so far. 

Jungkook 

“Kook, calm down! You yelling at everyone isn’t helping! You can’t think straight if you don’t keep calm!” Hoseok yelled at me in frustration. Punching me in my chest. “We will find him. It’ll take some time. But we will get him. Just relax.”I took in deep breaths. It’s been 4 hours and every hour my sanity has decreased my 20% at this point I won’t be asking questions I’ll just be ripping throats out with my teeth. I felt like this was my fault. If I would have stopped the argument before it even escalated he might actually be at home right now or at least with Taehyung. I sighed heavily pushing my hair back before looking back up at Seok. 

“Better?” I nodded my head slowly chewing on my lower lip. “We are gonna check near the vampire's “nest”. He’s gotta be in the Forest. Me, Joon and Jin will go towards the left. You and yoongi and Taehyung go to the right.” 

“Meet back here in two hours?” I nodded my head once more turning on my heel to walk towards the other two guys before heading into the forest. 

“Can you do me a favor Kook?” Tae asked. I glanced over at him tilting my head. 

“What is it?” I asked lowly, looking around. 

“ when we find him… could you refrain from doing anything or saying anything fucked up? I know you two don’t like each other but we don’t know what state of mind he’ll be in.”

“Do I seem like that bad of a person?” I asked well more like muttered as if I was only asking myself. 

“No, you just seem like you're heart refuses to accept any form of attraction to someone for more than a couple hours. I don’t know why you hated or hate jimin. Or why you suddenly care so much for him but he isn’t someone you can just play around with… Whether he admits it or not his feelings get hurt. Everything you’ve said to him has affected his emotions in some way. I’ve noticed that in the little changes he makes. Like how much he eats or how often he dresses up and actually puts money into his outfits.” He pauses for a moment giving me time to look over at him. For a minute I forgot yoongi was with us. “He likes you a lot. I know he won’t admit that but he does. Even though you don’t deserve his attention with the way you’ve treated him. Maybe you two could actually be good for each other.” 

“Yeah… maybe.” I frowned looking back down at the ground. I stopped in my tracks when the smell of roses and mint became stronger. It has to be him. “Do you two smell that?” I looked back at them meeting their gazes. They nod before all three of us take off and run as fast as our limbs allowed. He smells distressed. We stopped we reached a large warehouse? But it seem overly occupied. I heard a few busses behind me only confirming my assumptions from earlier. Vampires. I let out a challenging growl putting my back up against yoongi so I could face the other side. 

“Come out!” Yoongi yelled growling as loud as me now. The vampire sped into my line of vision giving me and eerie smile. Taeyong. I rolled my eyes slowly standing up straight. 

“Taeyong” I said in annoyance. 

“Jungkook, it’s nice to see you. Taemin has been waiting for you to visit.” He hummed stepping forward before pushing me back causing me and yoongi to hit the ground. I heard yoongi yell out to tae telling him to look for jimin before I transformed into my wolf my growls growing louder. “You’d be such a cute pet.” He almost let out a laugh until it turned into cry from me clawing at his side digging my nails into his skin slightly before he jumped back and just like that we fought. I couldn’t even count the amount of vampires that came out constantly because all I said was red.

 

Taehyung 

I slid inside looking around quickly, sniffing him out and following the scent trail making sure to keep quiet who knows who could actually be in here. I pulled the blade I had tucked in my pants out. Twirling it around in my fingers. I heard a loud gasp followed by the sound of a hit? At the moment his smell was much much stronger. I pushed the door open slowly throwing the blade through the air watching it sink into the back of the vampires neck. Once the body went slack and dropped to the floor jimin came into view… he looked so bad but good? Like it didn’t seem like he was injured but by his clothes you could tell he had been through a lot. I pulled my blade out of the man neck before moving hastily to cut him out. Mumbling encouraging words knowing that it always worked for me I watched as he visibly relaxed but he didn’t say anything I moved to squat in front of him and he didn’t do much else but blink. It was like he was stuck. I frowned knowing that if he was in a vulnerable headspace he wasn’t going to move much. I hoisted him up draping his arm over my shoulder moving out the room and heading straight for the door. I kept a slow pace seeing that he wasn’t going to move very fast. By the time I made it outside it looked like a slaughter house if it wasn’t for the whimpers that started to slip out of jimin I would have been in the exact same state I rushed past as fast as I could not knowing where anybody else was. Not even worrying about that. I kept going until we were a good distance away from the nest before dropping to the ground pulling jimin into my arms. 

“Minnie can you hear me?”i watched as he squirmed in my arms. “I’ll take that as a yes… you're safe for now. It’s over with. It’s okay nobody is going to harm you. Right now it’s just me and you. I need you to focus on my voice. We can’t get much further if you aren’t in the right state” I continued to just talk to him.. catching him up even though I know once this was all over I’d have to repeat myself anyway. I don’t know how long we sat there but every so often he twitched or made some form of movement. It was the only thing reassuring me that he wasn’t too gone. After awhile he managed to snap out of his headspace not fully but enough to walk on his own. “Do you...do you want to talk about what happened in there?” He turned his head to look at me and it hurt my heart to see emotionless his eyes were. It’s like I was staring into nothing and everything all at once. 

“No. I just want to go home and sleep.”he said quickly before picking up his speed. I sighed following behind him. I don’t think he’ll get over this for awhile. 

 

Jimin

When I said I wanted to go home and just sleep that’s what I meant. I didn’t intend on sitting in front of group of wolves I had no intentions on being bothered with. Especially not having to listen to Jin ask me a million questions per second. I appreciate them caring enough to check on my well being but I just don’t feel like talking not even to say thank you as rude as it may seems I’ve had enough of alphas in my space for days to come. I buried my head in my hands gripping on my hair. Their voices just continued to escalate. I know I needed to tell them everything.. I know they wanted to help me. I know I should probably call my dad instead but what could he do? Runaway with me again? Yeah no. 

“Hey! Arguing isn’t going to change anything that happened nor anything that will happen. He’s just went through so much tonight. Stop harassing him with answers and leave. When he’s ready to talk if he ever is ready.” Tae said yelling over everyone. The silence that lingered over implied they weren’t keen on leaving at all. I sighed heavily turning to look at them for the first time since we met up. I turned to face jungkook specifically staring him in his eyes. I frowned softly, looking him over. I’m destined to spend the rest of my life with him when I can’t even name a time we have an actual decent conversation. A guy I’ve been arguing with for months is the guy I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with? I can’t say I’m disappointed because I don’t know the real him to say he’ll always be an ass. I want.. I don’t know what I want. I wish this was a dream. 

“I’ll talk…. what do you want to know?” I said keeping my eyes on jungkook as he kept eye contact with me. 

“What did he want?” He ask softly, it surprised me at how soft his voice got. Since I’ve met him and even threw tonight he’s done nothing but yell.

“Something about my mate… wanting me dead. Killing me would cause an uproar because it’s already against the rules to for wolves to kill each other… but if he blames it on the vampires… that’ll cause an even bigger problem.. the truce would end and once again the elders from both sides will be back at square one…. so you guys taking out an entire nest of vampires and then stringing them up in trees as I’ve heard was officially the worst thing you’ve could have done but of course you didn’t know that…. so it’s not your fault per say.” I felt all eyes on me but I just kept looking at him it gave me a bit of courage. “The elders need me and my “mate” to create more wolves… since our two lines are so rare and so strong. We could create stronger wolves.. alphas preferably..”I took a pause turning to look everybody else who seemed to be taking in as much information as they could. 

“You keep mentioning a mate… none of us knew you were mated.?”

“I’m not mated.. Not yet anyways. According to everyone who knows anything about me … apparently have found out who my soulmate is and honestly I want to be more surprised then I am but who ever is controlling my luck likes playing games with me.”

“Who is it..?” I sighed heavily, the day finally taking a toll on me regardless of all my wounds being healed. I was still beyond sore I felt like a building collapsed on me and that question I was dreading so much to answer. I didn’t even know how to answer. I turned to look back jungkook once more before opening my mouth. 

“How ironic that we’d be destined to be together huh?” I said sarcastically and I don’t know what shocked me more the loud gasps that erupted or the Jeon Jungkook actually passing out. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if anyone’s confused. Basically Taemin and hundreds of other rogue wolves are planning to turn every “faction” against each other as revenge. You’ll find out why later. No he is not dead. 
> 
> Forrest Runner: A type of omega who is not only almost as strong as an alpha but their blood is deadly to any creature other than well wolves. They heal extremely fast and they are usually really smart. They can retain a lot of information and their memory is impeccable. 
> 
> Kele:(Sparrow) this is what Jungkook and his entire family are. They are a really strong line of wolves and one of the oldest pack of wolves along with Forrest runners. They are of course Immensely strong and Quick. They are smart but not as smart as The Forrest runners. For centuries the two packs mated together but it’s been decades sense an omega like jimin has came along. You’ll find out why this is gonna cause issues. 
> 
> This was for anybody who was curious and or confused about jimins breed and curious about taemin and or what kind of wolf jungkook was. If you have any questions you're free to ask. @Blveesidee on twitter or you can just leave a comment down below.


	8. Chapter 8

“Shouldn’t we take him to a hospital? He’s been out for the better part of an hour now.”Jin asked going into full mother mode. I rolled my eyes staring at his unconscious body. Idiot. 

“Just leave him alone… he’ll wake up eventually. He fell pretty hard.” I said shrugging. 

“How are you so call right now?” That honestly is a good question. 

“Because there is no other way for me to be right now. My life has turned completely upside down. Being frantic won’t help much… except add to this impending headache.” 

“Just leave the idiot here. So you won’t have to lug his ass down the steps.” They lifted him up onto the couch before deciding to continue whatever conversation they had tomorrow. I didn’t even wait to wave goodbye. I stood up and headed straight to my room closing the door behind me. 

My eyes flew open for what seems like the 5th time that night. I’m so close to pulling my hair out. I swung my feet onto the cold floor taking a deep breath before heading out my room. I paused when I heard some muffled coughs. I peeked into the living room to see him staring at the wall. I sighed, stepping in his view turning one of the lamps on. 

“Welcome back.” I mumbled walking into the kitchen to grab a water leaning over the counter to look at him. He turned to face me frowning slightly it looked like he was in deep thought. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his nose was scrunched up. Cute. He looked like a pup. He looked almost innocent. I said ALMOST. 

“You...you were serious?” He sounded so small. So ...scared. I gave him a small nod. 

“That’s what I’ve been told… who knows he could be lying but I looked him in his eyes and it didn’t look like he was lying.” I fiddled with my fingers. “I mean I know it isn’t ideal since well we haven’t had a civilized conversation ever… and for a long time I genuinely hated you. Well I tried to hate you. I don’t have the heart to hate anyone. Not even you.” That just seemed to make his face crumple a bit more. 

“ I’m sorry..” he took a deep breath before continuing. “ I know that won’t make up for all the insults and torture I put you through.. I just wasn’t used to being challenged. I know that’s not an excuse but no one ever tells me no. Nobody ever tried to correct my behavior. Scold me. I mean yeah my things did but they don’t entertain it anymore. Not even my own parents cared what I said or did. It bothered me and at first I thought it was because I found it disrespectful but I realized I just liked the challenge. I liked how you never back down from me. You never let me win. You never made it easy for me… I’m so used to having things my way so used to people giving up when just making eye contact with me. I don’t know you made me actually think about my behavior but again I don’t expect you to forgive me regardless of what we are supposedly destined to be. I don’t even expect you to be my friend. I just wanted to say I’m sorry and thank you.” I watched as the tears finally cascaded down his face his voice wavered but it never cracked if it did I hadn’t noticed. He looked so young. So lost and honestly he looked broken like his world was crumbling around him. Now I officially knew the facade he put on in school and around others was just another wall he built to diminish his real feelings. Jeon Jungkook you really do amaze me. Before my brain caught up with my actions I was already in front of him squatting down as I reached out to wipe away the tears from his cheek giving him a soft smile looking in his eyes. 

“No, thank you for making me stronger.” I kissed his forehead out of pure habit. His nose crinkled cutely as he let out a soft laugh looking down at his hands. 

“I assumed you’d hit me. I was really preparing for it.”

“I’m not that mean. I’d hit you and still feel bad afterwards but I sorta forgive you. I still want to push you in oncoming traffic but just a little less now.” I say pinching my fingers a bit to emphasize before standing up and before turning to head back to my room. “You’re free to crash here since you're annoying friends come back over tomorrow for god knows what but if you don’t want to lock the bottom lock on the way out. Good night JungKook.” I smile slightly, going back to my room shutting the door behind me. Okay let’s try this sleeping thing one more time. 

“Ya! Stop going in my damn fridge! That’s not why I allowed y’all to come back over here!” I groaned pulling the pillow over my head. You have got to be kidding me. I sighed, checking the time. 9:00 am. It’s 9 in the fucking morning why on earth is anyone awake at this time on a Saturday at our age. I climb out of bed pushing my hair back as I adjusted my pajama pants on my waist as I stepped out not bothering to put a shirt on. I rubbed my eyes stopping at the end of the hallway slamming my hand against the wall. 

“Could all of you shut the fuck up! It’s really to early for me to have to deal with this.” I said in pure aggravation opening my eyes to see way more people then I expected. I’m starting to rethink the whole not wearing a shirt thing now. I turned to glare at tae. 

“Hey minnie. How’d you sleep?” He said shyly 

“Kim.Taehyung.” I said growling lowly. 

“Wait wait before you curse me out. Just hear me out. It wasn’t my idea to invite extra people it was there’s. They said that numbers matter in this situation.” 

“What situation? What fucking situation?”he stayed silent and at that moment I felt like pulling my hair out. 

“Jimin you aren’t safe on campus right now. So we were all talking about where we could move and the only option we have right now is moving into The Jeon estate.” I stared at him blankly my eyes flickering around to look at everyone of them before I tilted my head back taking a deep breath. Keep calm. Their just looking out for you. Yeah you and him sorta made up but you still dislike him. So what if y’all are suppose to mate. I’m not ready to LIVE with the guy. “Minnie, it’ll only  
be until everything blows over.” I let out a long sigh before turning on my heels to head back into my room slamming and locking the door shut. I dived back into my bed pulling the covers over me. I’ll deal with this shit later. 

Once I showered and look a bit more presentable I finally decide to go into the living room. Unfortunately the only that changed was the fact that they were all sitting around laughing and joking around. I slid past them heading into the kitchen my phone in hand along with my keys. I need to take a walk. I slipped out the apartment unnoticed rushing to the elevator. When I made it to the lobby I kept looking behind me. The entire walk I felt like somebody eyes were on me. I checked my phone after about two hours of walking around aimlessly only to be met with 30 missed calls from Tae, and numerous calls from unsaved numbers. Along with an insane amount of texts. I rolled my eyes when another call from Tae came through. I reluctantly answered. 

“Hello.” I said plopping down on a park bench. 

“Park Jimin!” I pulled the phone away from my turning down the volume. “Where are you?”

“Out? Since when did you ask me about my whereabouts?”

“Oh I don’t since you were kidnapped and brutally beaten. Since everybody is out to use as leverage! Why would you leave without at least warning someone?!”

“I’m not a little kid. I can take care of myself just fine. Stop treating me like I’m some fragile toddler.”

“Stop. Don’t turn this into a situation where you play victim. I get it none of this is ideal for you. I understand that the last thing you wanna do is up and move out for awhile but you don’t have much of choice. It’s too risky being here. You can’t just walk around like nothing happened. Like tons of vampires won’t be quick to blame you for what happened last night. Please stop trying to put everything on yourself minnie. Let me help you if not anybody else. I know you're trying to push everything away because you don’t want to cry and show weakness but you know if you ever need to let go you can.” I sighed softly, rubbing my eyes slowly looking straight out at the water as I listened. I chewed roughly on my lip as my leg bounced. 

“I’ll see you when I get home.” I hung up the phone shoving it back in my pocket before getting up to head home. I’m so tired… By the time I made it home it seems that whatever they had ordered to eat arrived. It’s like ten guys besides me in this apartment who the fuck are they trying to feed a football team? I scrunched up my nose unlocking the door before paying the poor man grabbing all the food from him. He looked like he’d tip over any second. I stepped inside dripping the food on the table and was almost mauled. “Fat fucks.” I scoffed. “Somebody owes 50 dollars. Don’t all volunteer at once.” Jungkook let out a chuckle pulling out a $100 dollar bill. 

“Keep the change. The extra 50 is for us almost trampling you.” I squinted my eyes snatching the bill from him. Not about to pass up money. I walked over to tae plopping down beside him. 

“I’m sorry Tae.” I pouted hugging him tightly I felt the vibration from him laughing. 

“Relax I’m not mad. I wanted to kick your ass two hours ago. Now I’m just glad you're okay. I was just really worried.”

“I get it.. I tried to forget about last night so I’ve tried going about the day liked i would any other day but every time I came out. I’d see you guys and then when you told me we’d have to move it didn’t help. I really was hoping yesterday really didn’t help. Apart of me wants to forget because I know if I actually talk about it. I’ll be even more messed up. But I know I have to talk about it.”

“What happened?”

“I got beat up pretty bad at first it was constant so my body didn’t have much time to heal before…I was hit again. I do know at some point I did pass out. I just can’t get over the pain I was in. The way I looked in their eyes begging to be let go just to see the amusement in their eyes. I didn’t ask for this life… I didn’t ask to be whatever I am. I don’t care how “special” I am… I don’t get how people can be so sick..”he frowned allowing me to wipe away the few tears I felt coming. “And my dad knew. He KNEW everything that would come with this and instead of being A PARENT. He threw me into this world to fend for myself. He ran when it was time for responsibility. I wouldn’t even be mad if he would have told me the truth but he didn’t. I had to get into with an alpha for him to even come check on me.” I felt myself trembling in his arms I caught sight of the guys moving into the living room. “I get it. Being a parent is hard but I deserved more than what I’ve got. My life is in endangered and he hasn’t even called to make sure I was still breathing. This is all so unfair.” I felt ungrateful crying when I’m sure somebody had it worse than me but I couldn’t help it. It just felt like the last few months was just starting to hit me in waves. It was becoming hard to breathe and everyone’s voices started to sound distant for a moment. 

“Jimin… can you hear me? Can you take deep breaths for me. You're slipping into your subspace again. It’s okay. You're alright. You're home. No one can hurt you here. Relax for me please.”I felt my breathing even out as I closed my eyes burying my face in his chest holding onto him for dear life. I couldn’t do much else but sob. I looked up with tears flowing down my face only to feel bad. They all looked either mortified or between sad and angry. I don’t want people feeling bad for me. I hate this. I hate being an omega. I hate being vulnerable! why is all my emotions so intense. It’s not fair. I closed my eyes tightly gripping onto his shirt once more. I heard his sigh softly helping me up I didn’t take my face out of his shirt though. “I’m gonna go calm him down. We’ll be in his room. If you guys want to come back later you can or you could just stay here. You're choice.” He patted my back before walking to the back. Once we reached my room and laid down I cried up until I ran out of tears and I just laid there and listened to him sing. I really don’t know what else I can do at this point… 

The last three weeks have been hell. I mean I felt like I was going to murder someone. Since I refused to move in with Jungkook or anybody else in his packs home. Yoongi let us stay at his penthouse while he stayed at jungkook’s and I still felt horrible about that but that dwarf wouldn’t budge. I started going to the gym with tae and I allowed Yugyeom and Kook teach me how to defend myself and all I’ve learned is that I’m really a terrible fighter. Of course I knew moves but fighting against two highly trained alphas was useless. If I’m lucky I can avoid any confrontations with alphas from now on otherwise I wasn’t going to make it. After the whole incident the truce was of course broken. The elders were angry that vampires thought what they did was okay so of course they didn’t apologize for the deaths of anything they said they deserved it and from what I told that didn’t sit well. Now more often than not our two sides finally get to lash out at each other. So there’s been a lot more fights than before. Unfortunately, A few wolves got into with the magical side of the Forest and that definitely did not end well. The witches, Warlocks, Wizards and Fairies were angry. So not only are we beefing with most of the vampire community the magical community aren’t big fans of us either. It just seemed like the rogue wolves were getting what they wanted. Everyday something was happening. They were trying to keep everybody calm but that was useless. After the truce was broken all the hotheads came out. All of this on top of trying to stay on top of school cool right? Only thing good coming out of this terrible situation is that I finally get to see the good sides of these guys. Me and Kook are way closer now. He’s very over protective and it’s very nerve wrecking but baby steps right? 

I sighed heavily dropping to the floor giving up on the thought of doing push ups. I couldn’t feel my body and I felt 20 times hotter than usual. I hate being in heat. I used my scent masking pills as usual. I didn’t need to be worried about even more than usual. Tae didn’t even know. But it was becoming painfully hard to focus on anything else I excused myself going to take another pill before jumping into a cold shower taking my time. It helped for the most part but at this rate if I didn’t get knotted soon I’d be in heat even longer. The older I got the worse my heats got and by me refusing to sleep with an alpha my heats just dragged on longer. Something that was supposed to last 4 days max. Lasted me a week and a half most times. I stepped out drying myself off throwing on my black puma tracksuit huffing. I had two options take pills that would end my heat early. Which was highly unrecommended. Or finally give up my celibacy and find and alpha. Neither one appealed to me. At all. I thought about taking the pill but I know how angry Tae was when he saw me attempting to take them before but I didn’t know why it was such a big deal. I know it has side effects but what’s the worst that could happen right? I can’t function around a group of alphas any other way and they don’t need to know about me being in heat. So with that I grabbed the pills out of my bag and took two as suggested and hoped they’d kick in as soon as possible. 

The last four hours have been hard. The pills kicked in but now I just feel drained and dizzy. I can’t focus on anything specifically. Me,Tae and all of D5 we’re having some sort of meeting but I’ve been confused since this whole thing started. I felt overheated my vision was blurry and I had a headache that felt like my brain was ramming against my skull. I just wanted to sleep but every time I’d drift off my eyes would shoot back open and their so engrossed in whatever conversation their having I don’t think they’ve noticed. I stood up stumbling a bit. 

“Jimin, you okay?” Hobi asked. I gave him a slight smile nothing as I felt my body swaying back and forth in its spot. Maybe I’m not okay but he doesn’t need to know that. I squinted my eyes and from what it looked like I think they were walking up to me but all I remembered was my eyes closing and my body making contact with the ground. I was awake for the majority of it. I heard them panicking and shaking me but I couldn’t respond and moving wasn’t an option so I just let sleep take over my body completely. 

I woke up with a bright light flashing in my eyes. I scrunched up my nose to met with tae’s personal doctor. The spoiled brat. I was going to ask why he was here but then everything came back to me all at once. Oh… okay maybe those pills were a terrible idea. 

“Nice if you go join us.” Dr.Choi said giving me a warm smile. He helped me sit up on what I assumed was the hospital bed in his clinic . I yawned, I felt people staring daggers at me and it was very unpleasant. “I’m sure you're aware that you passed out after taking a really hard fall you're lucky you were far away from the table and chairs or you might have really hurt yourself.” I sighed nodding my head. “Now, I wanted to ask you before I told them anything but what happened?” I REALLY didn’t want to have this conversation if I have to hear another person fret over me I’m going to go insane. 

“I was going through my heat and it was becoming harder to ignore it. The scent masking helped keep away unwanted attention but of course that didn’t get rid of the overheating and the constant slick issue.” I said mumbling the last part. “So.. even though it was a poor judgment call on my part. I just wanted to function properly and not think and act like a horny dog for a week and a half… so I took those pills that end you're heat without a second thought… I know it’s unhealthy but I really wanted to get rid of it.” Dr.Choi nodded slowly his facial expressions remaining professional even though I know he was disappointed. 

“Jimin, you know those pills are dangerous. Yes people take them and some actually turn out fine but you're not even sexually active. Yes you're heat would last longer but you could have found other ways to get through it. You're body rejected the pills and instead of accepting them. It was fighting against it. I mean from what I see you're heat has subsided for the time being and it probably won’t come back to you're next cycle but next time don’t do that. Please. Like I said you could have really hurt yourself. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t forced to take the pills.” He gave me a soft smile standing up. “I’ll be back in a few. I’ll give you guys some space for now.” He left out shutting the door behind him. At first I wanted to beg him to stay because I was definitely going to be chewed out for this. Next thing I know Tae was punching my arm mercilessly. I yelped swatting at his fiat. 

“Ya! Stop that!”

“Are you NUTS?” He said angrily ignoring my request as he stood up. “I told you it to take those pills because of my own experiences and you still did it. You could have seriously been hurt!”

“Taehyung, calm down. He’s not hurt. He’s okay and fine. He learned his lesson. You can’t baby him. Best friend or not. Some Things he has to learn the hard way. He is not your child.” Seokjin said blandly shaking his head. “Don’t tell  
The others. Just let it be a lesson learned. Jesus. I don’t want to hear Namjoon giving a two speech again about heats and ruts and that we should accept the natural things that our bodies go through. I just don’t want to hear about the anatomy for our sub genders.” He said in exasperation and it caused me to giggle. 

“Yeah, Namjoon can really talk all day.” I said through my laughing. 

“I should tell just so he can talk you to death.” Taehyung said petulantly. Sometimes I forget that we are the same age. 

“Unfortunate he’s the only Kim that isn’t childish.”

“You brat. I am still you're hyung!” Seokjin yelled swatting at me. I gave him a big smile blowing him a kiss as he rolled his eyes. I giggled as he went into a huge rant. Times like this I’m really grateful to know them and have them in my life. 

 

I take it back. I want to return them all. Jungkook and Jin have been bickering for the better part of an hour. I propped my legs over jungkooks lap as their voices raised. I have no idea if they are even joking around anymore. They are so competitive. Everything’s a competition with them. If I didn’t know Jin was an omega I’d assume he was an alpha because they were more terrified of him than he was of them. 

“Can you two shut up? Please.” Yoongi muttered throwing pillows at the both of them. “Just pick a fucking movie before I do. It’s only so many movies out right now. PICK.” I snorted. 

“Let’s go see Aquaman.” I say shrugging my shoulders and that caused Hoseok to clap happily. “Then it’s settled. Let’s go.” We all stood up and filed the penthouse one by one. I felt someone pull me back slightly I looked up to see jungkook looking at me nervously. 

“Can I talk to you privately?” I nodded my head slowly yelling out that we’d catch up. 

“I was wondering if we could… hang out tomorrow? Ya know just us two?” He asked quietly. All the confidence in his voice gone. I gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah of course.” He looked at me in shock he really was expecting the worse I see. I smiled at him once more before grabbing his rust dragging him down the hall before they came up here to kill us.   
——

Ever since he basically asked me out on a date? I’ve gotten more and more nervous. The day before I was distracted wondering how it would go. I mean yeah we’ve gotten along for the most part and I considered us friends but we still disagree. I didn’t want this to end badly. So when it was finally time to go I was beyond nervous.

“I wanted to go to the zoo. I hope that’s okay.” He said as he pulled off. I looked up at him smiling. 

“I love the zoo.”I said simply. 

“Oh thank god.” He let out a deep breath chuckling. The ride was filled with comfortable silence surprisingly. Once we made it inside the zoo. I got overly excited. I loved animals so much. Ironic when I am an animal. I grabbed his arm pulling him towards where the elephants were as I bounced up and down like a kid. I caught him smiling at me more than once and I could feel my cheeks heat up. “Cute.” He said softly. I chose to ignore it and stare at the animals in front of me. 

“It sucks that they can’t run around freely.” I said softly as walked alongside him. 

“Yeah, it really does. When I was younger every time I came here I tried to convince my dad to buy the zoo and set all the animals free and every single time he’d tell me the same thing. That never stopped me from trying again though.” He said laughing. I looked up at him just listening I didn’t want to pry because it was honestly the first time he’d mention his parents to me. Even when he suggested me staying at his place he never mentioned them or if they’d even be okay with the idea. “I think when I was younger I wanted to save every animal. Every homeless person I saw. The amount of times I conned my butler or my driver or even my security guard out of money to give to the homeless was endless. I wanted to save everybody. Shocking huh?” He looked down at me smiling even wider. We stepped into the aquarium and sat down at one of the benches watching the fishes swim around. 

“Why did you want to save everyone?” I asked curiously. His smile falters a bit. I instantly felt bad for asking. “I’m sorry you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s fine.” He looked back at the fish before speaking. “I wanted to help people because I knew what it was like to need help but have absolutely no one to help you. I knew what it was like to feel alone.” He shrugged slowly. “I just treated people how I wanted to be treated but after awhile it wasn’t enough I guess. I stopped caring about how others felt. I stopped trying to please everyone. I stopped letting people in. Up until I met my hyungs I didn’t want anything to do with people.” He paused as his eyes followed the school of fish swimming past the glass. I kept my eyes on him for the most part only looking back when he paused. “I smiled less. I laughed less. I talked to less. Most days I’d just come home and never leave my room. Then I’d decide that wasn’t enough so I’d stay out all night. It’s not like anyone noticed. My parents were never home. It took a lot of scolding and threatening of my life from Yoongi and Hoseok for me to stop acting like I had no sense. They were the only ones there to witness my worst moments.Even though when I started D5 they didn’t stop me. My parents found out and they thought it was a good way to learn about ranks and power They really are fucked up. ”i frowned reaching out to grab his hand and squeeze it softly. 

“Are your parents the reason you don’t want to take over the family business and everything else?”He let out a sad laugh there was no humor in it. It sounded forced. 

“You could say that. I can’t even tell you the last time me and my parents had a conversation that didn’t end a huge fight or with me being told to do better. At a point in time I remembered looking up to my dad. I remembered how close we were. He was almost always home. We spent so much time together… As soon as my grandfather handed everything over to him he became a different man. A man with no morals. I don’t want to be that. I don’t want to abandon my kid.”

“Then don’t. It’s possible to be in a status of power and still maintain things at home. He chose not to and that was his lost. You don’t have to be him.” He turned to face me keeping a grip on my hand. 

“After all I’ve done to you. You still manage to treat me like a human being even when I did the exact opposite to you. You should hate me. You should be disappointed that one day you’ll have to mate with me. When I asked you to go out with me I expected you to refuse but you didn’t.”

“I have a big heart and it isn’t always a blessing. I can’t stay mad at anyone for long unless you've done the unspeakable. Yeah what you did was childish and messed up and some days I still get irritated about it. But I can’t stay mad at someone who constantly apologizes for it. Everyone makes mistakes. Stop tearing yourself down about it. It’s in the past I’m okay.” 

“Someday I hope to think like that again.”

“Why not start now?”he chuckled nodding his head. 

“Now is fine too.” I laughed smiling brightly at him. Yeah. Now is fine. “You ever wonder what things would be like if we decided to mate and have kids?” I coughed almost choking on my own spit. “Oh come on. You're still an omega. You guys think about that stuff pretty often whether you want too or not” I don’t know what’s worse the fact that I have thought about it or the fact that I thought about him breeding me consistently even before my actual heat came.

“I-...I mean yeah it’s crossed my mind. I’ve always wanted kids. With or without a mate.”

“Really how many?” I looked at him with a horrified expression. How can you go from telling a sad part of your life and then start talking about children. His face didn’t falter or anything. He was serious. 

“I wanted… seven but my mom said I was crazy. It was a higher number but I think seven is enough unless I want more. I grew up with very few family members so I always wanted a big family. ” It seemed that didn’t even bother him. This boy was weird. 

“You never wanted to be mated?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I just…don’t have a very good history with alphas in general. Most alphas don’t like that I can think for myself. That I have my own opinion. That I don’t want to be a stay at home trophy wife. That I don’t want them to have that power over me. They could leave me at any moment and I wouldn’t have anything because I was stuck at home all day. I want a 50/50 relationship. Nobody thinks like that our age.”

“I understand that… I was raised with alphas who were overly traditional no omega in my family worked and if they chose to it had to be something in the family business. I never understood that though. You live with this person. Isn’t it kind of annoying to have to work with a person you live with work problems can turn into home problems. I’ve seen that first hand. My brother and sister go through it with their mates.”

“You have a brother and a sister. I’ve never seen them.”

“Because we don’t get along. My brother takes after my dad immensely. My sister is just like my arrogant mother. I didn’t take after either of them in the personality department otherwise you’d rip my throat out. My sister is an Alpha and So is my brother. So that didn’t help three young alphas in one house with no guidance ended badly.”

“That bad?”

“Namjoon almost fought my brother. It’s that bad.” I looked at him bewildered. Joonie? He barely liked fighting if anything he was more of the type to use words to hurt you then his hands. He was a pretty peaceful alpha. 

“WOW”

“Wow is right.” He stood up stretching holding out his hand for mine smiling. I shook my head laughing grabbing it allowing him to pull me up. “Come on. I really wanted to show you something before we headed it back to you're place.” I nodded my head slowly following behind him watching as he intertwined our fingers. 

He stopped in front of fence where all the tigers were. I only saw the cubs and I was two seconds away from trying to steal it. 

“You see that really small baby cub?” I nodded my head slowly looking at him Suspiciously before following his eyes. “I um, donated to the zoo and I may have bought you a baby tiger and name him mochi.”

“You're joking right?” He smiled widely at me before pulling out his phone. Oh my god… he bought me a tiger? On second thought maybe I wouldn’t marrying him like right now. I gasped swatting at his arm. “THAT'S EXPENSIVE. Omg why would you do that. I don’t deserve this.” He waved me off laughing before showing me the pictures they emailed him. 

“He’s yours.” I glared at him but of course I looked more like a two year old then intimidating so he laughed and pinched my cheeks. First date and he’s already trying to spoil me. Cute. 

Jungkook 

Two months and even though I’m pretty sure what I should have been focused on I wasn’t. All I could think about was Jimin Jimin Jimin. About how I wanted to love jimin one day. How I wanted to bite all over his skin. Protect him. Help him. Fuck him. No wait I can’t fuck him. Avoid thinking about fucking him into every flat surface. Which was becoming extremely hard. Me and him have spent A LOT of time together. We are always going aside from when we have to train or hang with everyone else. We’ve cuddle together and he’s a tease… pushing back against me when he thinks I’m not paying attention and my inner alpha wants to taint him so badly. I want to to taint him so badly. His scent was intoxicating. Especially now. I felt like I was suffocating he was in heat and any alpha in a 40 mile radius could smell it so I’m stuck babysitting him since he refused to leave the windows closed even when the air is on blast. All my brain is thinking him him him. I’ve been here for days. 

Maybe it was a bad idea to pick me to stay but he only wanted me and Tae here and I can’t hear anything over the tv because I don’t wanna hear anything that’ll make this even harder for me. I looked up when Taehyung came out of the room and he looked exhausted. 

“Is it bad?” I asked chuckling softly. He pushed his wet hair back and looked at me blankly for a moment before he plopped down next to me. 

“I love jimin but he’s a fucking energizer bunny. Nothing can calm him down for long. I mean nothing. I take a shower just to smell like him again. He told me to go visit yoongi because I haven’t seen him in days.” He looked at me with wide eyes giving me his big box smile. “He asked me to ask you if you minded just watching over him for the next few days until I get back.”

“No. Oh no. Can we call Jin or something?”

“We would but Joon is in his rut remember? And since they are mated their stuff synced up. So they probably haven’t separated from each others bodies in days.” I sighed heavily sliding off the couch before standing up looking at him. “It’ll be fine. I promise.” He patted my shoulders before grabbing his coat and taking his exit. I hate my life. I took a deep breath before heading down the hallway. I paused in front of the door just listening to the whimpers falling from his mouth before stepping inside cracking the door behind me. I stopped in my tracks when he looked up at me his eyes were wild and this piercing ocean blue… he was breathing heavy as he rutted against the mattress. He was completely naked. I took a deep breath and turned around towards the wall. 

“It’s okay… you can look at me.” I shook my head no. 

“I don’t trust myself… I’ve never been around a omega in heat…can't really control myself.” I mumble my voice dropping a few octaves. 

“D..don’t want you to control yourself… want my alpha.”He whimpered gripping my shirt as he tugged on it. “Please.” I frowned turning around to face him gripping his wrists slightly. 

“You don’t mean it. Jimin you will regret it afterwards.” He just seem so small right now.. he looked so wrecked and man was that doing something for me. 

“Y-..yes I do. Please make it stop.”He let out a soft whine squirming against the mattress. 

“What do you want me to do?”

“Feel empty..” he mumbled. I looked at him in his eyes trying to see any form of hesitation or discomfort and I got nothing. I closed my eyes for a moment to calm myself down. This was about him. I pushed him on his back. Running my fingers down his slick covered thighs inhaling his scent. I looked back down at him as he squirmed under my touch. 

“Please tell me when you want me to stop.” He nodded his head slowly. I pushed his legs up making him hold onto them as I let the praises naturally fall from my mouth. 

“So pretty and good for me…” I pushed against his rim and watched as he whined under me. “Stay still.” I pushed my finger in knuckle deep and of course he could take it but it didn’t stop him from gasping. “So sensitive.” I wiggled my finger around finding his prostate surprisingly very easily. I began to ram my finger into it harshly and I watched his body trembled. It was so beautiful… I couldn’t stop myself from leaning over to bite and marked up every inch of his skin as I eased a second and then a third finger keeping up a brutal pace as he fell apart beneath me. 

“Alphaaaaa!” He moaned out loudly trying to run away from my fingers as they abused his spot. I used my free hand to slap against his ass roughly as I let out a low warning growl. 

“I said stay. still. pup.” And just like that he stopped trying to run away from me. I don’t know how long I was marking him or when I started scenting him but I knew it had been a minute when he had came for what seemed like the 5th time. I pull my fingers out locking eyes with him as I sucked my fingers clean. He could barely keep his eyes open before de just dozed off. I chuckled grabbing some wipes to clean him off before going to grab a rag to clean him up bit better. Removing the dirty blankets from under him covering him with a cleaner one. I stepped out the room dropping the sheets outside for housekeeping to get before plopping down on the couch. This was definitely going to be hard. 

The next few days went the same. Him begging me to knot and breed him which freaked me out the first few times because I wanted too but he wasn't in his right mind the majority of the time so I didn’t feel comfortable enough to do much more than finger him and eat him out to his heart content. Lucky for us his heat ended early. I tried to forget about the whole ordeal but when he was actually up and not in a complete daze he kept pointing out that I have a biting issue because I littered his entire body with marks. He didn’t seem upset that I seen him in a vulnerable state or that I helped him through it. Which I was happy about. 

“Hey Nochu?” He said making me snort turning to look at him. 

“Yes mochi?” He scrunched up his nose in annoyance. 

“Thank you for ya know helping me. You didn’t have to do that. I know how hard it is to control yourself around an omega in heat. I really appreciate it. Even though I really wouldn’t have mind.”I gasped choking on the water that was going down my throat. I coughed harshly turning to look at him like he was crazy. He smiled shrugging turning to head back in his “room”. He does that a lot now. He’ll drop hints or say something sexual and act like it was a common conversation. If it wasn’t for his heats I’d assume the man wasn’t into sex at all. Or he’ll mention babies and I don’t know if I should be happy he’s starting to like me or that I feel like I’m going to fail him somehow. I’ve never doubted myself so much in my life. 

I jumped when I heard a loud banging on the door. Jimin rushed out the room looking at me. I hopped up running to the door swinging it open. Hoseok looked up at us in panic. 

“Yoongi and Taehyung have been attacked?” 

What…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyyyyy. I’ll be updating again in a few days. 
> 
> Ya know the deal comment and follow me on TWITTER @BLVEESIDEE


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me Twitter @BLVEESIDEE

Jungkook 

My head was pounding. All I saw was red. I felt like the room was closing in on me. My best friend was brutally attacked along with Tae somebody I really considered a brother to me now and They were unconscious and unable to give us any information which only pissed me off more. Whoever did this really better hope I don’t find them. 

“A lot of people are saying that it was a surprise attack. They say that it had to be a few vampires and a warlock or two to cause so much damage. Yoongi is healing just fine but it’s gonna take a few more days of healing for Taehyung to starting actually heal at his normal rate. We really have no clear idea what happened and who knows how much help they’ll be when they wake up. I don’t think asking Taehyung what happened would be a good idea. He might be traumatized.” Joon stated plopping in the seat beside me. I glanced over him wondering how even at times like this he kept a level head. He really should have been the leader….

“How are you so calm right now?” He gave me a sad smile shrugging his shoulders slowly. 

“Because I’m saving my energy for when I catch the person who did this.” He said bitterly. All I could think about was breaking necks. I tried to everything to distract myself but the longer they were unconscious the madder I became I ended up punching my fist through a wall which resulted in me writing a check and being escorted outside until I was calm. It just doesn’t make any sense… up until now the only one at risk was jimin. So why would they attack them in broad daylight. I just don’t understand. Jimin isn’t much help because he’s been crying since we got here and I’m not good with tears so I’m stealing clear of him and anybody else crying as bad as that may seem I won’t be able to do much else but stare. I’m not good at comforting words and only emotions I’m really good at is anger. That’s it. I sighed heavily tugging on my hair. 

“Hey you okay?” I looked up to see Jin giving me a soft smile sitting down beside me. We sat in silence for awhile. “You know it’s okay to cry right?” He asked softly looking straight ahead. I bit my lip keeping my eyes trained on everything in front of me. “It’s okay to just… break down. Just because of the title and image you are expected to have it doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings or show emotions. Maybe it is just an omega thing.” At this rate it seemed as if he was talking more to himself than me. I looked over at him and we locked eyes. “I’ve known you since you were a bratty pre-teen and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry… I mean that would be great if I didn’t know you were so sad. I’m worried and I know I’m overstepping but we’ve all basically raised you and it feels like we don’t know anything extremely personal about you.” He shrugged looking down at his shoes. “When yoongi wakes up… do you think you could avoid bombarding him with questions?”He stood up gripping my shoulder softly. “Don’t wait too long to talk to your parents about this.” I threw my hands in the air in frustration as I watched Jin retreat back into the building. For fucks sake. 

It’s been roughly a week and Yoongi and Tae are up. Taehyung is completely traumatized. He isn’t all bubbly and loud like he usually is I actually feel bad. Jimin isn’t any better his mood has dampened since his friend got injured and I completely understand but yoongi went straight to searching for the people who caused it as soon as he was released and it may not be the best idea but there was no stopping him. When we told my parents about everything that’s happened they were pretty pissed at me and I didn’t care much but then they said I’d make a terrible leader if I couldn’t even ask for help but we didn’t need help. What could the elders do? They didn’t give a fuck they were making things worse in my opinion. Everything just seemed to be falling apart again. I resorted to keeping to myself. I didn’t leave the house much unless it pertained to school or the pack. Things have been silent and I intended on taking advantage of it as much as possible. 

Everyday is a constant repeat of the last. I haven’t seen him in days and it feels weird but he needs his space just as I need mine. I need to sort out my own feelings anyways. I like him yeah but do I see us being together forever I don’t know… he’s so broken and I don’t want to continue to break him while I get my own shit together. I sighed heavily pushing myself out of the bed as my phone rung for the tenth time I grabbed it answering the Group FaceTime call. I rolled my eyes as everybody popped up on the screen. I propped my phone up on my dresser inside in my closet as I moved around looking for something to wear. 

“What are you doing today kook?” Hoseok asked. 

“Nothing honestly. I was just going to mope around the house like usual.” I said turning to face the camera my eyes looking over at a very busy jimin it looked like he was running around his room. 

“None of that. You are getting out the house. We have seen you in weeks brat.” I nodded my head slowly. 

“Why is jimin and tae running around?”

“We told them they have 30 minutes to get ready you know it takes them two hours each.” I laughed softly nodding. 

“Of course. See you guys in 30 then.” I hummed hanging up the phone quickly. Great I did not feel like going out today. I grabbed some clothes and ran to my bathroom for a quick shower. 

By the time we made it to our destination I felt like my brain was dancing against my skull. Never again will I get in Namjoons car without earplugs. I like loud music but not THAT loud. The whole city could hear it. I made sure to hit him on the head a few times for good measures. 

“Why are we at an arcade?”

“Oh come on. When was the last time you actually let yourself enjoy being a teen?” Joon asked happily. 

“1st year.” I said blandly. 

“Buzz kill. Don’t ruin it for Jimin. He’s never been to an arcade!” Taehyung yelled. 

“Wait what really?” I said my eyes widening as I turned to look at him. His face was a deep shade of red. He smiled softly shrugging. 

“My dad never wanted me to hang out with the kids in my hometown. He said they were bad influences. So I spent most of my time in the house or school. I had video games but an arcade is something I’ve only seen in movies.” 

“Oh no. That just won’t do. It’s time for you to have the experience of your life.” I tsked hooking our arms together. 

“Let’s do laser tag first.” Everybody agreed collectively. Two hours later and 8 games of laser tag later we were all heaving and trying to catch our breath. This was embarrassing. It looked like we were just coming back from military training. It was amusing though. We were all so competitive when one team won the other was demanding a rematch. Now we were tied up and we decided that was enough. The rest of the day was actually peaceful for a minute I got to enjoy being a teen again. Me and jimin played every single game in the arcade twice. While everybody else was literally sprawled over the seats in the eating area half dead. 

“Scoot over grandpa.” I said pushing Jin’s leg off the seat. He weakly swung at me giving up almost instantly and turning the other way to place his legs in joons lap while he ate. Jimin smiled staring at namjoon weirdly. “Why are you staring at my hyung Minnie?”

 

“He’s so adorable when he eats. I’m going to have to call him Nomjoon. Or Namu.” Jimin said giggling Tae giggling right with him. I chuckled when namjoon pouted his weak attempt at denying it. “You pouting does not help you're case. I will call you one or the other from now on.” He said proudly pulling out his phone probably to change his contact name no doubt. 

“What are you guys doing for the two week break for the Holidays?” Tae asked. 

“We have to go up north for some huge meeting with the counsel. Unfortunately. So that’ll take up a few days hopefully that’s all.” I said sighing heavily.

“Good so I can go see my parents and be back before you all. What about you chim?”

“I’ll just be here.” He shrugged slowly. 

“You're kidding? You're gonna spend almost the entire break alone? You can come with me. My parents already wanna meet you.”Tae said practically begging.

“That’s family time Tae. I don’t wanna get in the way of that.”

“Oh come on. You can’t spend every holiday or break alone. Go with me or go with yoongi and the rest of the guys. I’m sure there are things you could accomplish on your own out there. Maybe even get some unanswered questions answered finally.” He said softly. 

“That’s actually a pretty good idea Tae.” Tae smiled at me giving me a nod. Jimin looked at us warily. 

“It’s either them or me chim.”

“But won't I just be getting in the way of the meeting and everything else?” He asked softly frowning.

“No, I insist you should come with us. It might actually turn out to be a good thing for you.”Yoongi said. 

“Fine. I’ll go…. but I really don’t know about this.” 

“Trust me. It won’t be that bad.” I said nudging his shoulder. He sighed heavily and nodded. I really hope it wasn’t going to turn out bad. 

Jimin 

When they said we would be going up north I expected a small village or something not a gated community with three story houses. That means he’ll have to deal with snobby elders and their snobby ass family tree all weekend and that irritated him to no end. He’s starting to regret tagging along more and more. 

When they pulled up to the house he assumed they were staying in he couldn’t help but he curious it was different from the rest of the houses it looked older it was all brick it was long enough for 4 other large houses. 

“This is Jungkook’s grandparents house if you're wondering. They are really nice. Nowhere near like his parents.” Joon mumbled to me before kicking the back of jungkook's seat to wake him up. He whipped his head around reaching out to punch Joon. I couldn’t help but laugh at the scream he had let out. Wow that was real manly. 

“Wow you are definitely manly.” I said my laughing getting louder as my eyes squinted. He mumbled a shut up before pouting and getting out of the car to help with the bags. I hopped out of the car moving to get a better look at the house. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” I looked over to see jungkook giving me a shit eating grin. I couldn’t help but give him a smile back. 

“Yeah it really is beautiful.”

“It’s been in our family for centuries of course they always fixed it up and made sure it was up to date but the outside finish stayed the same. My parents were supposed to move into this house and my grandparents were going to move out but they thought they were to good for it. So it’ll be mines soon. Hopefully after graduation.” I don’t know why but despite hearing about his parents I couldn’t stop my smile from getting bigger. “They aren’t here now but you’ll meet them later at the first meeting.” He smiled grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the house. He escorted me to the living room before running off to help bring the luggage in and up to the rooms. I chewed on my lip taking the time to examine the inside of the house there were large family portraits everywhere I couldn’t help but smile at the pictures of jungkook. His ears were to big for him but it was so cute. It seemed he smiled a lot more back then. I looked over when he plopped down next to me raising my eyebrows. 

“Don’t you have business to attend to?”I asked. 

“No, not at the moment thank god.” He said happily practically bouncing in his seat. I don’t know why he was so excited but it was throwing me off. I scrunched up my nose up at him laughing when he started singing loudly. 

“Oh for fuck sakes Jeon shut up!”Yoongi yelled rather loudly. I think that’s the first time I heard that man raise his voice and that only caused me to laugh louder. I held onto my stomach tipping over on the couch trying to catch my breath. Maybe today won’t be that bad. Once I calmed down I wiped my eyes and sat back up shaking my head. I looked over at him and smiled. 

“What are your grandparents like?” I couldn’t help but he asked he smiled wide turning to face me and crossing his legs. Cute. 

“They are really old fashioned but they don’t act like it they aren’t obsessed with the natural order of things. Ya know the typical alphas at the top and everybody else was below them. They think everyone should be equal. They don’t care what you were or who you are as long as you have a good heart. I used to think like that until my parents forced their beliefs down my throat. I think that's why I have so much anger in me. I was a dick to you and everybody else and I still am at times.”

“People can’t change overnight. Things like that take time. Sometimes a lot more than we’d like. You spent your entire life doing and saying what you want with no repercussions. So you can’t expect you're habits to change so quickly. It takes a lot of self control and it’s okay if you don’t have that type of self control.” I shrugged turning around to fully face him. “Yes I wish things between us went differently but it’s not much we can do now can we? You're attitude still sucks and sometimes I still want to claw your eyes out but that’s completely normal in our circumstances apparently.”i gave him a small smile. “I mean look at us.. an alpha who has emotional issues and results to anger at every single turn. An omega who’s just now finding out he’s a special breed. When he has never actually been in his wolf form consistently. Now I’m literally fighting for my life. We are really fucked up if you think about it.” 

“Yeah that’s true…”

“Things get better kook. Don’t give up on yourself so quickly.” I gave him another soft smile leaning over to kiss his cheek before climbing off the couch. “I’ll give you some time alone. I’ll ask yoongi where he put my stuff.” I sighed softly walking out of the living room looking around as I stepped in the kitchen. I hopped on the counter turning to face them. 

“What’s up midget?” Namjoon asked stuffing his face yet again. 

“Nothing I was going to ask where my room was but the conversation sounds interesting.”

“It’s nothing really we were just betting on how everyone was going to react when they saw you.” I scrunched up my nose sighing heavily. “Don’t stress it. Most of them are just uptight and cranky. They mean no harm they just react differently up here. Hopefully they won’t say anything.”

“Oh please the alphas are going to test him every single chance they get. Especially since he’s unmarked.” Hoseok said shaking his head. 

“Well… yeah that’s true but they won’t try anything when jungkook is around.”Joon said shrugging. I pouted kicking him. “Ya!”

“Stop talking like it’s nothing! I wanted this whole experience to be peaceful.”

“Sorry?” He gave me a small smile sighing. “I’m very bad at sticking to the brighter side of things.” I rolled my eyes turning to look at yoongi. 

“Room?” 

“Second door on the left when you get upstairs.”He gave me a warm smile. I couldn’t help but to smile back before jumping down from the counter and running up the steps. I groaned heavily diving into the bed throwing a mini tantrum. Just one normal damn day that’s all I want! Might as well sleep...I turned onto my back putting a pillow over my face letting my mind run wild until it eventually went quiet. 

6:00 pm 

I groaned swatting at the hands that were shaking me. 

“S’stop.” I mumbled moving away but their hands followed me I hugged swinging aimlessly refusing to open my eyes. I heard a low chuckle. 

“Jimin you're going to make us late.” Oh it’s Jungkook. Of course fucking brat. I groaned opening my eyes slowly turning to face him he gave me the widest smile which I rolled my eyes out before rolling out of the bed going to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I took a deep breath trying to remain calm before exiting the room and heading downstairs to meet up with everyone else. 

The drive to the hall felt overly long. Maybe it was because I was so nervous or Joon just drove like someone’s 70 year old grandmother. I just knew something bad was gonna happen. I just hope it didn’t involve me but of course when have I ever had good luck. 

When we made it inside I couldn’t help but look around in awe once again. The gold trim on the walls or the large gold chandelier in the main lobby. It was all so beautiful. It was clear that only rich people stayed around here. I huffed adjusting my shirt before following them into the large room. It got quiet pretty quickly once we stepped in. 

“Ignore the stares. They know who you are. They might ask you to let you're “omega” talk for you.”Joon whispered to me. 

“Wouldn’t that be terrible? I’ve never let my submissive take over like that.” I said softly. 

“You're forgetting you aren’t a regular omega. You never were.” He straightened up the authority he held washing over him quite quickly. It was pretty impressive show quick they could change. They weren’t traditional alphas so when they take on the dominant part of them and the alpha comes out over their human half it’s really interesting. The glow in their eyes is so fierce. The different colors blending well with their personalities. Jin wasn’t an alpha but his eyes were just as strong. They were so pretty. I kept myself at bay. I didn’t feel the need to show my wolf. At least not now. 

Once we sat down it seemed everybody was ready to discuss. 

“For those who don’t know me I’m Park Eun-Ji. The head of the council and it seems we have a special guest today. Everyone please give my grandson a warm welcome for those of you who haven’t noticed him or just didn’t know who he was.” The amount of gasps that rang across the room irritated him to no end. He didn’t even understand why she felt the need to put the attention on him. Up until a few months ago he thought she was dead. But she decided to pop up when shit hit the fan for him. When everything was revealed to him. Yet she stood here with that fake ass smile. He dug his claws in the arm of the chair keeping his eyes locked on hers. He let a small half smile take over his face as he stood up slowly to bow before sitting back down. He felt jungkook gripping his thigh tightly as a way of saying relax. “Now, on to important matters. The vampires have decided that rules no longer matter. Which has caused every other creature to believe the same thing. So they’ve also decided to go after my grandson. I’m assuming to start a war because they feel that werewolves are trying to control them and make all the rules.l. Which was never our intentions at first.”

“But that’s how it ended up….” I said not being able to bite my tongue. The grip on my thigh only grew tighter. 

“So much for not showing you're wolf huh?” Joon mumbled on the other side of me. Yeah so much for that. She raised her eyebrow at me tilting her head. I felt so many eyes on me. It was unnerving. But for some reason I just wanted to chew her out. 

“What do you mean by that?”she asked in mock confusion. 

“You guys claimed to try to keep a natural order for things. To keep some sort of peace but instead of asking them for their opinions and suggestion. You decided that you knew what was best.” I said plainly sitting up straight in my seat. “That’s the main reason they are so angry. You had to know that much. I’m sure you're smart. That’s why you're head of the council so how could you make such a foolish mistake?” I tilted my head as I heard jungkook chuckle beside me. 

“That’s no way to speak to her.” The man beside her said trying to put as much authority as he could on his voice. Oh cute. An alpha. 

“And you are whom?” I blinked slowly staring him directly in his eye. That seemed to tick him off. 

“Jeon Joon-Ho” He said stiffly beginning to stand up. Oh. So this is jungkook's father. Well I see where he gets his looks from. I gave him a warm smile not even bothering to respond. “An omega with no manners. If you plan to sit here I suggest you get some.”

“Is that a suggestion or a demand?” 

“Jimin!” Jungkook muttered looking at me warily I sighed softly glancing at him. I turned around slowly muttering a sorry. My “grandmother” kept that smile on her face the entire time before she could continue speaking a few people were beginning to agree with me and that seemed to make her eye twitch and I felt a sense of accomplishment for that. 

“We planned… to meet with some of them to discuss things the proper way. Which is why we need volunteers to go with us just Incase. ” and just like that everyone had some type of opinion. I don’t know why sitting there made me so angry. I sighed heavily getting up from my seat and leaving out of the room. I took slow breaths trying to calm myself down. 

“Hey Jimin.”Jungkook said pulling me into a hug burying his face in my hair. “Calm down. It’s okay.” I felt myself physically relax in his hold. 

“M’sorry.” I mumbled against his chest. 

“For what?”

“I disrespected you're dad and I made you look bad but I was so angry and I don’t know why.”

“Because you were in a room full of high tier wolves like you and you're not even used to you're wolf like you should be. You can’t fight it off forever. Or you'll always be angry. And my dad situation. I could care less. I wish you would have chewed him out.”I laughed bitterly looking up at him slightly. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore… I don’t wanna have to look over my shoulder everyday. It isn’t fair. 6 months ago I had absolutely no problems. Now it feels like the world is targeting me specifically… I don’t wanna be a fucking high tier omega. I don’t wanna be a valuable asset. I just want to be me. I want to have a normal life. Why can’t I have that? Why?” I felt the tears I’ve been holding back for days fall freely down my face. He gripped me tightly mumbling into my ear. Never thought I’d only feel at peace in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it isn’t super long but I haven’t updated in so long I feel horrible. I’m sorry! I have been working on a few stories that I can’t wait to publish that I neglected my very first story on here. I hope you guys enjoy this. I PROMISE. I’ll update again this following week. If not you guys can seriously cuss me out. I don’t even be mad.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimin 

 

I sat on the ground staring blankly at the street while the guys retreated back into the meeting. Which took a lot of whining to tell them he would be fine. Now here he was bored and sad. All the anger he had in him was gone. He sighed heavily pushing his heart out of his face. He caught a figure sitting down beside him which of course made him jump. All he could smell was the strong scent of the alpha. He curled in on himself afraid to look at who it was until he realized it was a kid.. witch a smell that intense? The baby alpha could clearly smell the distress on him because he frowned scooting away some. 

 

“Mmm sorry mister. I didn’t mean to scare you. You just looked so sad… and my dad said it’s always nice to comfort people when they look down.” The boy spoke softly. It made jimin’s heart bloom. Jimin gave him a soft smile reaching his hand out to him beckoning him to come closer. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not upset. You're smell is just really strong. You're scenting the air heavily. My alpha is going to freak when he smells you on me. But he’ll be fine.” The little boy smiled back at him shrugging. “What’s your name?”

 

“Daehyun.” He said giving him a toothy smile. 

 

“I’m jimin.” He reaches his hand out to shake the You gets who happily took it. “How old are you? And what are you doing here all alone?”

 

“I’m 10… i’m just coming from school. I’m supposed to be heading to my dads job but you’d looked so sad. Why are you sad?” Jimin chuckled glancing at him. 

 

“People really suck. They can be so mean.” He frowned looking at the building behind me. I glanced back to see some of the council members standing outside conversing.

 

“I understand… mean people like them took my sister away from me because she was… special.” 

 

“Special?” He nodded his head solemnly. 

 

“She was so pretty… she had blue eyes… and silver fur. I think my dad called her a Forrest runner..? Mm not completely sure. My dad hates the council because of it. They have a certain smell ” Jimin stared him for a really long time completely confused on what to say. Too shocked to even comprehend. He chose to shake it off.

 

“Hey um… where does your dad work? I can walk with you.” He smiled happily jumping up because reaching his hand out to hold jimin’s. Jimin hesitated for a minute because he didn’t want to seem like a creep but he knew that his dad could have some answers for him. So he stood up grabbing the boys hand and shutting off his phone with his other before literally skipping down the street. Jungkook was going to kill him. 

 

When they arrived at the small cafe he couldn’t help but smile. The smells comforting. He walked in behind the younger boy looking around.

 

“Daehyun! You are late you have some explaining to d-”The man i assumed was his father paused staring at me. “Daehyun head and the back and get cleaned up.” He smiled giving a small hug before running into the back. “Who are you?” He asked suspiciously. “I’ve never seen you before.” I put up my hands in defense tryin to give him a welcome smile.

 

“I’m sorry… You're son stopped near me because he was curious why I was upset and it was a sweet gesture so I just wanted to walk him home. He was telling me about his sister and I just… You are the only person around here that I can ask about forrest runners.” He squinted his eyes looking me over before nodding his head and telling me to follow him to the back. 

 

Jungkook 

 

I let out a low growl throwing my hands up in frustration. 

 

“So out of all the fucking people that were standing out here nobody seen a short blonde male walk away? Nobody!?” I yelled growling louder. I looked at my friends helplessly. They shrugged just as lost. 

 

“Jungkook calm down. He’s old enough to watch himself.” Yoongi mumbled grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to the corner of the room with the rest of the guys. 

 

“But you know how much people here HATE his kind. Especially the traditional alphas…”I whispered back running a hand over my face. 

 

“I know but panicking will not help. Just… come with me to check the cameras. Maybe that’ll help. All he had to do is not flip out on any alphas and he’ll be fine.”

 

“What if he has to change into his wolf? Then what. Who knows when he’ll be able to shift back.”

 

“Stop thinking so negatively.” He yanked me towards the security room huffing. When we stepped inside we smiled at the man half heartedly. “May we see the security footage for the last two hours for the outside cameras?” He nodded started to rewind the tapes. They watched jimin come into frame and then a kid soon after. They seemed to be talking before jimin stood up and grabbed his hand walking away with him. Jungkook pushed the security guard out of the way rewinding the tape again. Freezing the frame on the boys face before zooming in. 

 

“Daehyun….choi daehyun…” I chuckled lowly turning to look at yoongi. “Why am I not surprised?” Yoongi sighed heavily before pulling out his phone to text the rest of the guys. I ran a hand through my hair before turning to storm out of the room and straight out of the business. I snatched the keys from namjoon's hands heading to the car. I could hear them running behind me. I climbed into the car starting up giving every one moment to get in before backing up and speeding off. 

 

“Ya! We won’t be able to do anything if you don’t slow down!” Hoseok yelled loudly his voice becoming high pitch. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. He needs to stay away from jin. I stopped in front of the cafe hopping out not even taking the keys out. I could hear complain. I pushed open the doors scanning around before sniffing around for him. I let out a low growl. hopping over the counter the guys not to far behind me. My growl became louder as I caught sight of the older alpha so close to him. Jimin jumped turning around his eyes going wide.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked his voice soft rushing over to me to push me back a bit. I locked eyes with the older male in a challenging manner.

 

“Chae-won you are such a amkae… Why would you get you're fucking kid to lure him here? He can’t fucking help you.” I said through gritted teeth. Jimin gasped swatting at me for my insult. 

 

“Jungkook! Stop being so rude! He hasn’t done anything. I just had questions.” Chae-won stared me for a moment before glancing at jimin. He pulled out a stack of boxes handing it to jimin. We all grabbed a box.

 

“Everything you want to know is in there..” He turned to look at me once more. “I’d get him out of this town as soon as possible Jeon… The elders don’t take kindly to omegas who don’t follow the natural order of things.” I placed my freehand on the small of jimin’s back escorting him out the back and out of the cafe. We put them in the back of the car he turned to face me a frown on his face.

 

“That was fucking unnecessary. He didn’t do anything wrong  and you were utterly rude to him for what?” I sighed softly running a hand down my face.

 

“He’s been trying to find his daughter for years and there have been incidents where he flipped out on omegas… when they refused to help or just couldn’t help…”I mumbled softly.

 

“What happened to her…?” I glanced around before looking back at him.

 

“They marked it as a kidnapping… but some people said authorities took her away… we really don’t know. It's been…”I sighed looking at namjoon for help.

 

“It’s been 8 years… She basically disappeared off the face of the earth but she wasn’t the only one of her kind to disappear that night. It was at least 40 others all over korea… the only difference is… he actually witnessed his daughter being taken from him. He’s hell bent on believing it was Jungkook's dad.. They were once best friends… he was the only outsider who knew about it.”Namjoon said quietly climbing into the car to sit down.

 

“I wouldn’t put it past him….”

 

“Yeah neither have I…”I said softly. “I just don’t know what they could benefit from taking forrest runners.” Jimin glanced back at the trunk. 

 

“Maybe those files will tell us…” he climbed into the back. Another long night.

We spent the entire night reading every single file we could. I felt as if my eyes were going to fall out.

  
  


“Unlike regular omegas…. Forrest Runners can keep up with the physical demands of an alpha sometimes they even out rank them.. Well that's a slap to an alpha's pride. We are softer alphas basically” jimin muttered. Yoongi made a sound of disapproval but agreed nonetheless. “The only thing that can control them is usually an alpha order. The submissive side of them completely obeys… Its been shown in more than one case that it isn’t a good trait. There very easy to control in that state. Some alphas use them to fight and or cause damage.”

 

“It says here that… Scientists were using their blood to … create stronger alphas..”i said slowly. I scrunched up my nose sitting up in my chair. “The older alphas don’t take to it easily most of them getting sick. So they… test it on younger alpha’s. There has only been a few successful tries so far.” I flipped through the pages trying to find the list of names before throwing it down pulling the one of the boxes over to me. I started flipping through them. I felt my breath catch in my throat staring blankly at the list. 

 

**_Min Yoongi_ **

**_Jeon Jungkook_ **

**_Kim Namjoon_ **

**_Jung Hoseok_ **

**_Lee Taemin_ **

**_Jackson Wang_ **

**_Kim Yugyeom…_ **

 

I felt my heart stop… No… that can't be right. The list filled up an entire page and a half. A few my ass… I looked up and everyone was staring I looked back down at the page everything starting to flood back to me at once.

 

_ ‘’ “Jungkook these are my friends kids play nice.” I frowned staring at the older kids who were sitting at the table.  _

 

_ “Why do i have to play with them?” I asked stomping my feet. My father gave me a half smile squatting down to my level. _

 

_ “Because they will be your friends while you go through training…Come on it’ll be fun.”  _

 

_ They ….. What the fuck… _

  
  


_ ‘’ I screamed running around the room as I could hear my friends crying from the other rooms.  _

_ “Appa No! I don’t wanna shot I’m healthy i Pwomise!” I squealed dodging my father once again. _

 

_ “Jeon Jungkook get back here now!” He snatched me up and sat down in a chair holding be down on his lap. I screamed and squirmed but nothing worked. I cried because it looked like they were putting blood in me. I didn’t need any blood. _

 

_ The next few days I was sick… My anger increased. Me and my friends fought consistently. In Fact they made us fight each other. ‘’ _

 

_ I handed the paper to namjoon my hands shaking… I took a deep breath tugging at my hair. We were fucking test subjects. _

 

_ “They groomed us…. They put fucking blood in our system… I was a fucking test subject… That's why they wanted us to be together… They… omg” Yoongi scrunched up his nose snatching the paper out of namjoon's hand. Joon stood up pulling out his phone to vall who knows. Hoseok and Jin peered over his shoulder to see. The looks that took over their faces were no surprise to me. I pulled out my phone calling the first person I could think of. _

 

_ “Yugyeom… you guys need to get here. Now” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! How are you guys doing? Another chapter finally I know. The next few are going to be pretty long. Because of all the information that’ll be in them and you’ll get to see other people’s point of view but most of it of course will be solely about jungkook and jimin of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment and share!
> 
> FMOT: @BlveeSidee
> 
> Will be updating every other week or so.Bare with me I’ve never written something like this before. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
